En los zapatos del enemigo
by Cam-tz
Summary: Harry despierta en el cuerpo de Draco y Draco en el cuerpo de Harry.¿Tan lejos te puede llevar el odio? Harry descubre sus sentimientos por Hermione pero no puede contarle la verdad. Hermione descubre que Draco no es tan mala persona. ¡CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Capítulo uno: El duelo

**En los zapatos del enemigo**

****

**Prólogo: **La lucha contra Voldemort sigue en el mundo mágico, sin embargo Harry Potter tiene claro que sin terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts no llegará a ninguna parte. Afortunadamente, el colegio de magia y hechicería pudo abrir ese año bajo la dirección de la profesora McGonagall, pero sólo la mitad de los alumnos decidieron asistir ya sea porque se sentían más seguros junto a sus padres o porque éstos no permitieron que sus hijos volvieran al colegio que, una vez, ya había sido atacado por mortífagos bajo las narices de uno de sus mejores directores.

El trío inseparable sabe que sin Dumbledore la lucha no será la misma pero saben que deben seguir unidos, trabajando junto a lo que queda de la Orden del fénix y sólo así estarán listos para enfrentarse al Innombrable.

Son en estas circunstancias que esta historia tiene lugar.

****

**Capítulo uno: El duelo**

Esa mañana, él se despertó sobresaltadamente. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. Definitivamente estaba en Hogwarts pero no en su cuarto. Trató de buscar sus lentes en la mesita de noche pero no los encontró. "Eso es raro" pensó. Saltó rápidamente de la cama pero tropezó con algo, no sabía con qué pero si sabía que había causado mucho ruido. Escuchó que alguien le decía:

-"Draco¡¿Qué haces a estas horas de la mañana, un sábado, metiendo tanto ruido¡O te quedas en absoluto silencio o vuelves a la cama!"

"¡¡¡¿¿¿Draco???!!!-estuvo a punto de gritar- ¿Draco Malfoy¿Dónde?".

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del gran dolor de cabeza que tenía. "O esto es una pesadilla o me estoy volviendo loco" se dijo. "¡Mi nombre es Harry Potter, Harry Potter!". Para salir de una buena vez por todas de todo este lío, se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto de baño para asegurarse de ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Harry ahogó un grito. "No puede ser, no me puede estar pasando esto", susurraba el ojiverde, totalmente desconcertado. El joven mago contemplaba anonadado el reflejo de uno de sus más grandes enemigos, Draco Malfoy. Pero ese cuerpo seguía teniendo la mente de Harry¿Cómo era posible?

Fue en ese momento cuando lo recordó.

**Flash back**

_Harry sintió que la ira que venía oprimiendo desde su regreso a Hogwarts hacia Draco, comenzaba rápidamente a recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras seguía los gritos desesperados de su mejor amiga. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y vio a Ron inconciente en el piso, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y el rostro cubierto de sangre de narices. Hermione estaba siendo amenazada por Draco y Crabbe y Goyle la tenían apresada, la varita de la castaña se encontraba tirada en el piso, lejos de su alcance._

_-¡Ahora si que cruzaste el límite, Malfoy!, le gritó Harry._

_-¿Asustado Potter¿Qué se siente ver a tu pobre noviecita sangre sucia, indefensa?, se burló el Slytherin._

_-No está indefensa, me tiene a mí a su lado. Le escupió el ojiverde. _

_-¡Ay, pero que dulce!, se burló Draco¡Me das asco! No sé cómo gente de tu tipo está con vida, deberían estar todos muertos. _

_Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Harry se lanzó sobre Malfoy siguiendo su ira. Lo dos cayeron al piso dando vueltas, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle un puñetazo. Draco, con sus ágiles reflejos detuvo el puño de su oponente y le devolvió el golpe. El ojiverde lo recibió directo en el mentón pero no se detuvo, le dirigió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago al rubio. Aún medio aturdido, Malfoy logró alcanzar su varita y con hechizo lanzó a su contrincante por los aires. Por suerte, el ojiverde todavía conservaba su varita así que no perdió ni un solo segundo para devolverle el ataque. Crabbe y Goyle seguían teniendo prisionera a Hermione pero dudaban si debían soltarla para ayudar a Malfoy._

_-¡Ni se les ocurra!, les gritó el rubio¡Si sueltan a la sangre sucia, ella recuperaría su varita y correría a ayudar a Potter y esa no es la idea!_

_Harry aprovechó ese momento de distracción por parte del Slytherin y le lanzó un desmaius. Malfoy lo esquivó._

_-¡Expelliarmus!, gritó enseguida._

_Sin embargo, ese hechizo no alcanzó a Harry. Éste decidió utilizar un hechizo que Malfoy nunca lo había visto usar pero para su sorpresa otro hechizo que no pudo distinguir salió de los labios de Malfoy al mismo tiempo que el suyo. Los dos hechizos chocaron y luego golpearon a los dos magos. Crabbe y Goyle, asustados, soltaron a la castaña y corrieron al lado de un inconciente Draco Malfoy para llevarlo a la torre de su casa. Mientras que el Gryffindor estaba tendido en el piso, pero aún conciente. Hermione se le acercó y verificó que su amigo no tenía heridas demasiado graves. Luego, le susurró algo al oído que éste no pudo entender. Antes de desmayarse, Harry vio como Hermione se alejaba, cargando a un herido Ron, con mucha dificultad._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora todo estaba claro, la combinación de hechizos hizo que sus mentes y cuerpos cambiaran de lugar. Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que encontrar a Malfoy para ir a hablar con McGonagall **ahora**.

No sabía en que condiciones estaba Draco, si en él el hechizo o los hechizos habían tenido efectos más graves. No sabía cómo o dónde lo encontraría. No sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que estar en un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo. Harry sólo sabía que quería su cuerpo, su identidad y a sus amigos de vuelta.


	2. Capítulo dos: Enfrentando la realidad

**Capítulo dos: Enfrentando la realidad**

Harry iba vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de buscar la forma de encontrar a Malfoy, para darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

-¡Hey!-sólo se limitó a decir el sujeto, demasiado preocupado como para fijarse en el Harry que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Draco.

Sin embargo, al escuchar esa voz, Harry se sobresaltó y despertó de su transe. "Esa voz yo la conozco" pensó el mago, "Es MI voz".

-Malfoy, se limitó a decir Harry.

Draco también pareció despertar de su transe y se giró para ver quien le hablaba. Y lo vio. Se vio.

-Tú. Le susurró, Draco. Era un susurro pero lleno de odio y de rabia.

Y, sin pensarlo, el Slytherin se lanzó sobre Harry o sobre si mismo. Cayeron al piso y pelearon. Sin varitas. Ni la magia ni los insultos eran necesarios esta vez. Con cada puñetazo que daban, trataban de liberar toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentían pero, por sobre todo, cada golpe quería gritar:" ¡¿POR QUÉ?!". Sin embargo, con cada puñetazo que recibían, recordaban que el oponente estaba pasando por lo mismo, el mismo dolor y las mismas preguntas. Así que, aferrándose a esos pensamientos, Harry se frenó bruscamente. Malfoy también dejó de pelear para tratar de entender o adivinar cuál sería la siguiente jugada del ojiverde. El Gryffindor no perdió ni un segundo y aprovechó ese momento de vacilación por parte de Draco para sujetarlo, dejándolo inmóvil y obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

"De algo que me sirva el cuerpo de Malfoy."- pensó Harry.

Se quedó mirando un momento la imagen que tenía frente a él, Su imagen. Se veía que Draco no había podido dormir mucho, tal vez él había descubierto su situación antes y había tenido más horas de preocupación. También Harry se fijó que a pesar de todas las peleas que habían tenido últimamente, Malfoy no presentaba mucho daño físico sino que más bien daño psicológico. Éste se distinguía a través de los profundos ojos color esmeralda, característicos del Gryffindor pero que ahora se veían muy distintos. Lo que Harry leía en esos ojos no se podía expresar con palabras. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que peleando no lograrían solucionar sus problemas.

El Slytherin, sintiéndose absolutamente incómodo con la forma en que Potter lo estudiaba, comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Cálmate¡No ves que a mi tampoco me gusta la situación¿¡Tú crees que es muy gracioso despertar rodeado de Slytherins en un cuarto que no es el tuyo¿¡Despertarte y descubrir que estás en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo?!- replicó Harry mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Draco- ¡Abre los ojos¡Si no trabajamos juntos, no saldremos de esta!

Malfoy soltó un suspiro y dejó de forcejear.

-¿Qué propones Potter?- preguntó un poco confundido el Slytherin al darse cuenta que estaba hablando prácticamente consigo mismo.

-Sólo se me ocurre que hablemos con McGonagall. Respondió Harry.

McGonagall miraba de reojo a los dos alumnos que tenía sentados, un tanto nerviosos, a esas horas de la mañana un sábado, en su despacho.

-¿Y bien, en qué puedo servirles señores Potter y Malfoy?-preguntó con curiosidad la ahora directora.

-Mmm…bueno, este nosotros-comenzó a decir Harry pero para la directora era Malfoy quien hablaba- tenemos un problema.

Harry miró de forma poco discreta a Malfoy para que éste dijera algo y lo apoyara.

-Verá usted, profesora, es verdad. YO y Harry tenemos un gran problema.-dijo Draco pero demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que se había equivocado y que había confundido aún más a McGonagall.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó una confundida directora- ¿No querrá decir usted y el señor Malfoy? Verán, son las 6:30 a.m., un día sábado y no estoy de humor para juegos adolescentes. Vayan al grano, jóvenes, por favor.

Los dos magos se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Fue Harry quien tomó la palabra.

-No, profesora. Esto no es un juego ni menos una broma. Malfoy no está equivocado. Resulta que me desperté esta mañana en un cuarto, en la torre de Slytherin, cosa que para cualquiera que me viera resultaría normal pero para mí no. ¡Si me expliqué correctamente soy Harry pero en el cuerpo de Malfoy!

-Lo que él quiere decir, es que nuestras mentes y cuerpos cambiaron de lugar. No sabemos cómo pero sucedió y venimos a verla en busca de una explicación racional y una solución.- agregó rápidamente Draco.

-Primero necesito que me cuenten todo lo sucedido, con lujo detalle.- dijo firmemente McGonagall

Harry le contó el duelo que había tenido con Draco y las razones por las cuales lo había iniciado. Malfoy no replicó lo que había dicho el ojiverde para no causar más problemas, con el que tenían que resolver era suficiente. Entre los dos trataron de relatar el duelo, incluyendo la mayor cantidad de información posible ya que creían que ese había sido el momento en donde el cambio había tenido lugar. Luego, cada uno contó su versión sobre cómo y cuándo habían descubierto que no estaban en sus propios cuerpos.

-¡Nunca me imaginé que Weasley roncara tanto¡O sea, suponía que roncaba pero nunca de esa manera tan molesta!- se quejó Draco.

Harry le devolvió una mirada de reproche, McGonagall sólo se limitó a entornar los ojos.

-¿Hay algo más que deban agregar, jóvenes?- preguntó de forma cansada la directora.

-¡Sí!-replicó Harry bruscamente-¡Por dios que se ven gordos Crabbe y Goyle cuando duermen! Ya les sobran bastantes kilos pero cuando están acostados¡Uff! -Harry hizo una mueca- Profesora, con todo respeto, yo opino que les debería conseguir colchones nuevos para las vacaciones de navidad porque los que usan ahora no aguantarán. Esto último lo dijo con un tono particularmente irónico.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de perder el control pero un gesto de McGonagall impidió que se lanzará, por segunda vez en el día, sobre Harry.

-¡Suficiente!-se limitó a gritar.

"¡Por Merlín y el difunto Dumbledore¡Qué daría yo por que él estuviera vivo, aquí, para ayudarme!", pensó desconsolada McGonagall.

-Lo siento señores-trató de decir de la manera más calmada posible la directora- no puedo explicar cómo esto pudo haber ocurrido, involuntariamente. Nunca había presenciado este tipo de magia, es algo que simplemente se me escapa. Me temo que no les puedo dar lo que me piden, ni una explicación, ni una solución. Solamente puedo decirles que esto es algo que sólo ustedes pueden arreglar ya que me imagino que es una especie de mensaje mágico natural que se les ha enviado para que superen sus diferencias de una buena vez por todas.

McGonagall tomó aire y prosiguió:

-Sólo me cabe agregar que por el momento, lo mejor que pueden hacer es tratar de continuar viviendo lo más normalmente posible y no comentar esto con nadie para no causar más caos del que El innombrable ya ha causado y para mantener Hogwarts abierto.

Harry y Draco tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había escuchado. Esto ya había traspasado todos los límites posibles. Ninguno se dignaría a vivir en el lugar del otro. Sobre sus cadáveres. ¡No voy a vivir en los zapatos de mi enemigo!

Y ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en sus mentes. _"En los zapatos del enemigo", "En los zapatos del enemigo"._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa!!! bueno aqui está el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic. Espero que les esté gustando porque le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y ganas. Como pueden ver, este capitulo es mucho más largo que el anterior. El primer capitulo no fue tan largo porque estaba probando el comienzo y queria ver si enganchaba. En los próximos capitulos pienso centrarlos individualmente en varios personajes, que son Harry, Draco y Hermione. Todavía no sé si lo voy a escribir en primera o tercera persona pero son 3 capitulos individuales. Ya verán.

Aprovecho para responder reviews:

**C-O-N-S-U-E-L-O:** jejeje que bueno que lo encontraste. Lamento haberte dejado con gusto a poco, espero que te guste más este capitulo y la reacción de Malfoy(traté de conseguir harta inspiración jajaja). Bueno, no estaba tratando de poner a Hermione y a Ron como unos debiluchos, es que necesitaba algo que realmente llamara la atención de Harry y realmente lo hiciera enojar. Además no perdieron contra Crabbe y Goyle, perdieron contra Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle están más como decoración, los incluí para que fuera más creíble. Chachachan, super Malfoy, q los vence a los dos sin ayuda es poco creíble. Gracias por la buena suerte, yo también espero que me vaya bien con este fic, no espero demasiado porque es el primero, pero espero no desepcionarme o desepcionarlos.

**Nadsha:** Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado más ). Y también espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Graciaas!

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews: c-o-n-s-u-e-l-o, nadsha, usagipotter y vixo4200.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!!

Cam-tz


	3. Capítulo tres: Los dilemas de Harry

**Capítulo tres: Los dilemas de Harry**

Pasaban los minutos y los dos magos no lograban salir de su asombro. McGonagall tampoco se atrevía a decir algo. Sólo se limitó a observarlos, tratando de penetrar en sus mentes para transmitirles apoyo.

-¿Esta es su última palabra?-preguntó Draco, mirando a la directora.

-Sí, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Pondré todo lo que esté de mi parte para ayudarlos pero por ahora no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.-dijo dulcemente McGonagall.

-Y… ¿Usted sugiere que no se lo digamos a nadie?-interrumpió un desconcertado Harry-¿Ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione?

-Me temo que no, señor Potter. Es mejor que ellos no se enteren para no preocuparlos más. Ya están bastante alterados con todo el asunto de la profecía y la batalla final contra Voldemort. Yo sé lo importante que son para usted el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, usted confía mucho en ellos, siempre lo han ayudado pero esta vez no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer y eso los va alterar aún más. Ellos no saben con qué clase de magia estamos tratando, es mejor sus amigos no tomen partido en esto porque no saben ni sabrán como manejarlo.

-Esto quiere decir que estamos solos-añadió secamente Malfoy.

-No, afortunadamente es lo contrario.-dijo lentamente la directora, para que sus palabras se fueran grabando en las mentes de los dos adolescentes.-Se tienen el uno al otro, el vínculo que los une es más fuerte ahora que nunca.

Harry evitó hacer una mueca, Draco sólo miraba el piso.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, profesora. Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Cualquier duda o problema podremos volver a verla, no es cierto?-preguntó de forma muy seria el antes ojiverde.

-Por supuesto, no duden en hacerlo.

El Gryffindor se levantó de su asiento y le dio un codazo a Malfoy para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

McGonagall observaba, preocupada, a los dos magos marcharse de su despacho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry no se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. Sabía que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la situación y entre más pronto, mejor. Pero en esos instantes necesitaba pensar, ordenar su cabeza y, rodeado de Slytherins no sería una buena idea.

Así que decidió dirigirse a la Sala Multipropósitos. Ahí podría estar tranquilo, todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, durante el trayecto se encontró con la persona que justamente no estaba listo para afrontar. Inevitablemente, hacia él se dirigía una esbelta figura que aceleraba cada vez más el paso. Se veía cansada, triste y se le notaban varios moretones en el rostro, brazos y piernas, producto del incidente de la noche anterior. Seguramente, ella no había tenido tiempo para curarse las heridas o de asistir a la enfermería ya que cojeaba. Harry no habría necesitado que la persona se acercara tanto para reconocerla. Esa peculiar cabellera castaña no le podía pasar desapercibida ni a varios metros de distancia. Y esos ojos color miel…

A Harry se le encogió el corazón al verlos echar chispas de esa manera.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-gritó Hermione.

El Gryffindor no reaccionó.

-¡Draco Malfoy!-volvió a gritar la castaña, aún más fuerte y con más rabia.- ¡Claro!, después de lo de anoche¿no vas a reaccionar¡Claro!, ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones, después de todos los insultos que escupiste.

Harry no podía mover ni un solo músculo, menos abrir la boca para replicar. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar. De decirle que él no era Malfoy, sino que Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, mecerla entre sus brazos y dejar que llorara sobre su hombro. Pero no podía, por su bien, el bien de ella, no debía hacerlo.

-¡No me mires así, Malfoy! Mejor dime¡¿Qué hiciste con Harry¡¿No te bastó con lo de anoche¿Dónde lo tienes? Porque fíjate que Harry desapareció, no está con Ron porque él está en la E-F-E-R-M-E-R-Í-A, no está en su cama, ni en la sala común y menos en la biblioteca.-terminó de decir Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

El antes ojiverde no sabía que hacer. Finalmente, aunque se le partiera el alma tomó una decisión. Sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía decir en esas circunstancias.

-Para tu información, yo no secuestré a tu noviecito. Lo vi partir tempranito al despacho de McGonagall, no me preguntes para qué. Ahora, sal de mi camino, estorbas.-le dijo Harry, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque en el fondo se moría de pena.

-Esta me la pagas, hurón.-soltó Hermione antes de salir corriendo en dirección al despacho de la directora.

Harry decidió seguirla, sólo por las dudas. Después iría a la Sala Multipropósitos.

Corrió sigilosamente por los numerosos pasillos del castillo, lo más cerca que podía de su mejor amiga. Bastante cerca del despacho de McGonagall se encontraba Draco, en el cuerpo de Harry, todavía se veía medio aturdido. Hermione lo vio y se echó a correr aún más fuerte.

El Gryffindor se escondió detrás de una estatua, desde donde podía verlo todo sin ser visto. Así fue como vio a su mejor amiga lanzarse a los brazos de su peor enemigo. Harry sintió que el espíritu del león que llevaba muy dentro se despertaba y comenzaba a rugir con todas sus fuerzas. Si no salía de ahí rápido, haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría ya que ni el mismo entendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Volvió lo más pronto que pudo a la Sala Multipropósitos. Sin embargo, aún estaba bastante alterado. Sabía que sentía ese odio hacia Malfoy por todo lo que les había hecho, a él, a Ron y a Hermione; pero esta vez había sido distinto. Nunca se le había helado la sangre de esa manera, nunca había sentido tanta rabia y odio hacia Malfoy sin razón alguna.

"¿Se llamaba eso celos¿Era eso lo que sentía Cho cuando lo veía con Hermione, mientras que salíamos en quinto año¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que guardo encerrados estos sentimientos hacia Hermione y por qué tienen que volver a salir justo ahora¿Por qué la echo tanto de menos?"

Se paseó tres veces delante de la pared pensando "necesito un lugar en donde poder pensar y olvidarme de mis problemas." Instantáneamente, una puerta apreció. Sin dudarlo, Harry entró. La habitación era muy agradable. No estaba exageradamente iluminada para dar una sensación de privacidad. Ésta contaba también con varios sillones muy cómodos pero diferentes para adaptarse al estado de ánimo de la persona que los usaba. Harry se percató que la pieza estaba rodeada por objetos de quidditch: escobas, posters figuras de jugadores famosos en miniatura, animadas; libros sobre le mismo deporte y muchos otros objetos. También se fijó que había un canasto gigante lleno de dulces y golosinas como ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores.

"Como las que nos gustan a Ron y a mí"-pensó con un dejo de tristeza.

Por último, la habitación tenía muchos libros, plumas, tinteros y pergaminos.

"Pero¿por qué? Yo no leo muchos libros, menos voy a escribir."Se preguntó el Gryffindor.

Enseguida encontró la respuesta: "Hermione".

El lugar tenía no sólo lo que a él le gustaba y le distraía, sino que a la vez lo que le gustaba y distraía a sus mejores amigos.

Harry soltó un suspiro, esta prueba era demasiado difícil. Parecía absurdo ya que él había tenido que pasar a través de cosas mucho peores al enfrentarse año tras año a Voldemort. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione siempre habían estado ahí para él, sobre todo la castaña. Y ahora se sentía solo aunque McGonagall pensara lo contrario.

Decidió recostarse en uno de los sillones y abrió un paquete de grageas. Estaban deliciosas.

Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. No lograba asimilar que tendría que comportarse como un Slytherin ya que su espíritu de Gryffindor seguía ahí, muy dentro de él, de hecho, lo sentía más fuerte que nunca. Luego estaba el asunto de mentirle a sus amigos…, no soportaba esa idea tampoco. Tendría que tratarlos fríamente, ignorarlos, dirigirle miradas amenazadoras pero jamás, JAMÁS se atrevería a tocarlos.

Tampoco se le olvidaba que tenía cosas pendientes con Voldemort.

"¿Lograría él con sus poderes sentir que no estaba en su cuerpo¿Sería capaz de reconocerlo¿Y si estar en el cuerpo de Malfoy lo ayudaba en la batalla final y lograba engañar a Voldemort? Pero no podía dejarle un carga tan grande a Draco, aunque fuera su enemigo, esta era su batalla, no la de él. ¿Y si algo le pasaba a su verdadero cuerpo¿Cómo lo recuperaría¿Qué pasaría con el alma de Malfoy, moriría junto con un cuerpo que no era el suyo¿Seguiría el Slytherin en contacto con el señor oscuro¿Qué tal si le tendía una trampa? No, un momento. Malfoy todavía tiene intereses y seguramente sabe que su cuerpo está en juego y que si muero, no habrán posibilidades de que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos." Este último pensamiento tranquilizó un poco a Harry. Se dio cuenta que a Draco le convenía que Voldemort no se enterara de nada.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba Hermione.

"¿Me perdonaría alguna vez lo que tengo que hacerle¿Volvería a confiar en mí¿Y si muero antes de poder despedirme o arreglar las cosas con ella¿Y si no puedo disfrutar una tarde más a solas con ella¿Quién me ayudará con los deberes? Ella siempre estuvo ahí, quizás más que Ron. Sí, sin ella no habría pasado las pruebas en primer año (bueno, Ron ayudó un poquito). Si no fuera porque fue ella quien averiguó lo de las tuberías en segundo año, nunca habría logrado llegar a la Cámara de los secretos. En tercer año, fue gracias a ella y a su gira tiempos que logramos dejar escapar a Sirius junto con el hipogrifo. En cuarto, me apoyó siempre durante el torneo de los tres magos (bueno cuatro en realidad). En quinto, siempre ayudó con el ejército de Dumbledore y la Orden de Fénix, necesitábamos urgentemente a alguien con sus conocimientos. Además me ayudó a superar la muerte de Siruis y sabe lo duro que fue para todos la muerte de Dumbledore.

¡Cuánto me van a hacer falta su cariño, sus consejos, sus sonrisas, sus reproches, todo! Y sus ojos color miel…".

Mientras Harry tenía todos estos pensamientos, un libro salió de una de las estanterías en donde reposaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el sillón en donde yacía el Gryffindor y se depositó sobre sus piernas. El joven mago se sobresaltó levemente al sentir el contacto de éste, se quedó mirando el libro con mucha curiosidad. Éste era bastante viejo y estaba cubierto con un poco de polvo. En la portada no había ningún título ni indicio del autor. Harry decidió abrirlo en la página que estaba marcada. Era un libro de poesía, más bien poesía en francés por lo que pudo reconocer. En la página siguiente se encontraba la traducción del poema que el antes ojiverde estaba tratando de entender.

_**Toi et moi (Tu y Yo)**_

_Regarde-moi, (Mírame)_

_Que vois-tu? (¿Qué ves ?)_

_Une âme en printemps (Un alma en primavera)_

_Qui t'ouvre son cœur. (Que te abre su corazón)_

_Je te regarde, (Te miro)_

_Qu'est-ce que je vois ? (¿Qué veo ?)_

_Une âme en hiver (Un alma en invierno)_

_Qui me ferme son cœur (Que me cierra su corazón)_

_Je te parle, (Te hablo)_

_Qu'entends-tu? (¿Qué es lo que escuchas?)_

_Une voix harmonieuse (Una voz armoniosa)_

_Qui chante le bonheur (Que canta la felicidad)_

_Tu me parles, (Me hablas)_

_Qu'est-ce que j'entends? (¿Qué es lo que escucho?)_

_Une voix sans esprit (Una voz sin espíritu)_

_Qui chuchote le rejet (Que susurra el rechazo)_

_Tu prends ma main, (Tomas mi mano)_

_Que sens-tu? (¿Qué es lo que sientes ?)_

_Une plume douce et fragile (Una pluma suave y frágil)_

_Qui te caresse. (Que te acaricia)_

_Je prends ta main, (Tomo tu mano)_

_Qu'est-ce que je sens ? (¿Qué es lo que siento ?)_

_Une dague froide et dangereuse (Una daga fría y peligrosa)_

_Qui me blesse (Que me hace daño)_

_Nous sommes, en effet, (Somos, efectivamente)_

_Comme la lune et le soleil (Como la luna y el sol)_

_Nous ne serons jamais ensemble. (Nunca estaremos juntos)_

_L'un vivra le jour et l'autre la nuit. (Uno vivirá el día y el otro la noche)._

Harry se quedó perplejo. Sabía que leer la traducción no podía compararse a leer el original, en su idioma original. Francés, para algunos el idioma del amor. Si lo recordaba bien, Hermione hablaba francés, quizás algún día ella podría revelarle los secretos que guardaba el poema, ocultos para él.

Y con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza Harry cayó en un profundo sueño, lejos de todos sus problemas y con la sensación de que tal vez, encontraría la manera de salir de este enorme lío en el que se había metido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa!! Bueno, estoy de vuelta, y con un capitulo mas largo para que esten contentos. Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que he decidido dejar los siguientes tres capitulos que les prometi en tercera persona ya que así fue como comencé mi historia y no tendría sentido cambiar bruscamente de persona.

Este capitulo no tiene tanta acción como los otros, sino que se centra en los pensamientos de Harry, todas sus preguntas y dudas que lo atormentan. Tenía que hacerlo, es normal. Ustedes tenían que saber que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry para entender lo que irá haciendo durante el desarrollo del fic. Además él es un ser humano, tengo que mostrarles su lado humano. Finalmente, estoy comenzando mi H/Hr...jajajjaa, de a poquito, no va a ser tan facil.

No les doy más la lata y les agradezco mucho a consuelo, vixo4200, abydo, usagipotter y nadsha por leer!!

Bueno, nos vemos el proximo capituloo!! muxos saludooos!

P.d: me dejan hartos reviews por faavor!!(no los puedo forsar pero eso me da mas animos).

Cam-tz


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Comprendiendo

**Capítulo cuatro: Comprendiendo al "niño que vivió"**

_McGonagall observaba, preocupada, a los dos magos marcharse de su despacho._

Vaciló un momento pero al final decidió arriesgarse, mal que mal les había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera de su parte para sacarlos de este lío. Así que decidió hablar:

-Señor Malfoy-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que el Slytherin logró escuchar. Éste automáticamente dejó de caminar y se paró en la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, dejando que Harry saliera sin él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Potter no se había percatado de su ausencia, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó frente a la directora.

-¿Está seguro que el señor Potter, bueno técnicamente usted, no se dio cuenta de su ausencia?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Seguro, profesora.-se limitó a contestar Malfoy.

-Muy bien. Lo que pasa es que quería hacerle unas preguntas en privado que creo podrían ayudar a solucionar su problema.-dijo la directora, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaba para no alterar al Slytherin.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó seriamente pero con cierta tranquilidad.

-Verá. Usted se acuerda bajo que condiciones logré que usted siguiera este año en Hogwarts¿no es cierto? Usted también tiene presente bajo que condiciones intercedí por usted para que no se le culpara por la muerte de Dumbledore¿no es cierto?- lo interrogó McGonagall.

-¿Hacia dónde quiere llegar con estas preguntas, profesora? Usted sabe que conmigo los rodeos no sirven, vaya al grano por favor.

-Muy bien. ¿Es esta una jugada de Voldemort para llegar más fácilmente a Harry y evitar que se cumpla la profecía?-preguntó de forma tajante la directora.

-¡¿Cómo podría yo saberlo¡Usted sabe perfectamente que yo ya no tengo contacto alguno con él! No desde que…-y la mirada de Draco se ensombreció.

-Tranquilo, señor Malfoy. Yo sólo me estaba asegurando que no estuviéramos lidiando con Mortífagos. Aunque todavía no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-Profesora, usted sabe que yo no sería capaz de volver a su bando, ser un Mortífago nuevamente. Yo sólo me uní a **él** para proteger lo que me quedaba de familia. Para que no le pasara nada a la única persona que de verdad me quiso y quise.-esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza- Pero ahora, después de que **él **me la quitó y me traicionó, no hay razones. Lo hice porque vivía amenazado, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Hice el juramento mágico, frente a todo el ministerio, de que nunca pertenecí al bando de Voldemort por voluntad propia y nunca lo haré.-agregó con cierto orgullo-No soy la sombra de mi padre.

**Flash back**

_-Lo logramos Draco, bien hecho.-le dijo Snape._

_-No, usted lo logró. Se suponía que sería yo quien mataría a Dumbledore para que Voldemort estuviera seguro que había obedecido sus órdenes. Sólo bajo esas circunstancias mi madre no saldría lastimada.- respondió Mafoy con bastante temor y rabia._

_-Yo puedo arreglarlo, Draco. Yo puedo interceder por tu madre, déjamelo a mí, me he ganado la confianza de nuestro amo.- replicó con mucho orgullo Snape._

_-Ya nadie puede interceder por ella.-dijo Voldemort, quien se había aparecido repentinamente en el lugar- Me fallaste Draco. No ahora, sino que hace mucho tiempo. Maté a Narcisa hace varias semanas por tu incompetencia.-terminó de decir sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción._

_-¡Eso no es posible¡Me traicionó¡Me engañó!-gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¡Pero que conmovedor! El pequeño Malfoy llora por su mamá.-dijo el Señor Oscuro con mucha ironía- Sin embargo, como no todo fue un desastre te perdonaré la vida. El puesto de tu padre está disponible ya que el está en Azkaban y eres el único que merece ocuparlo por cuestión de sangre.-agregó, ahora, totalmente serio._

_- ¡No¡Por ningún motivo¡Yo no soy la sombra de mi padre y nunca lo seré!-alegó bruscamente el Slytherin._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro señor¡Pídele perdón de inmediato, Draco!- lo regañó Snape._

_-Déjalo Severus. Si no quiere unirse a nosotros lo mataremos.- contestó simplemente Voldemort. Éste apuntó directamente a Malfoy._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Un rayo de luz verde se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Slytherin pero repentinamente una luz blanca lo protegió, haciendo que la maldición lanzada por El que no debe ser nombrado se desvaneciera._

_-¿Pero que diablos?- preguntó atónito Draco._

_-¿Por qué lo impediste, Severus?- preguntó secamente Voldemort pero con una pizca de rabia._

_-Lo siento, no lo puede evitar. Si Draco muere, yo muero con él. Hice el juramento con Narcisa, juré prometer a su hijo. Pensé que me prefería vivo, mi señor.-le respondió simplemente Snape pero sin dejar el respeto de lado._

_-Muy bien. Que así sea. Lo mantendremos encerrado, después encontraremos alguna utilidad para el mocoso.- se limitó a decir el Señor Oscuro. Se volteó hacia el lugar en donde debería estar Malfoy pero éste ya no estaba, de alguna forma, había logrado escapar bajo las propias narices de Voldemort._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Muy bien. Le creo, señor Malfoy. Sin embargo, tenemos que seguir con los ojos bien abiertos. Aquí, en Hogwarts estas a salvo pero **él** tiene que seguir furioso contigo, así que tenemos que tener cuidado.

-Lo tengo muy presente, profesora. ¿Puedo retirarme o necesita hacerme más preguntas?

-No, puede retirarse. Recuerde, cualquier cosa sospechosa me la reporta, por favor.-le dijo McGonagall con una tímida sonrisa que Draco apreció.

El Slytherin acababa de salir del despacho de McGonagall, cuando vio una silueta que corría hacia él lo más rápido que podía a pesar del hecho que cojeaba. Malfoy recordó que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Harry Potter y que la persona que corría hacia él era Hermione, supuestamente su mejor amiga. El ahora ojiverde no alcanzó a reaccionar y sin que se percatara, la castaña ya se había lanzado a sus brazos. Malfoy no sabía que hacer. Recordó que tenía que seguirle el juego para que no sospechara y tímidamente decidió devolverle el abrazo a "su mejor amiga". Sin embargo, curiosamente, le pareció divisar cerca de una de las estatuas una sombra que se movió. "Estoy muy cansado" se dijo.

-¡Oh, Harry! Estaba tan preocupada. Te busqué por todas partes. Por desgracia, por el camino me encontré con Malfoy- Hermione hizo una mueca, Draco no se la tomó a mal porque sabía que se había portado muy mal con la castaña y sus amigos, sobre todo con Harry- menos mal que me dijo la verdad sobre tu paradero porque o sino esta vez no lo convierto en hurón, lo convierto en un pez globo-la Gryffindor soltó una pequeña carcajada- Y, dime Harry¿Por qué estabas en el despacho de McGonagall?

-Emmm, este yo…-Draco no sabía que responderle- ¡Ah, si! Fui a hablar con ella para contarle lo que había hecho Malfoy anoche. Dijo que tomaría las medidas necesarias.-mintió el Slytherin, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente convincente. Al parecer Hermione quedó satisfecha y se fueron a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco se despertó al día siguiente muy cansado y con un gran dolor de cabeza. "Nunca pensé que ser Potter por un día fuera tan agotador" pensó. Se incorporó sobre "su" cama y se dio cuenta de que veía borroso. "¿Pero que diablos? Verdad que "el niño que vivió es cuatro ojos¡Qué molestia!". Tomó los lentes de la mesita de noche y se los puso, así estaba mucho mejor. Sin embargo, se acordó que no solo tendría que ser Potter por un día sino que por varios más y su dolor de cabeza aumentó.

-¡Demonios!-soltó sin querer en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó Ron, el día anterior lo habían dado de alta.

-Nada importante, sólo tuve una mala noche y tengo mucha hambre.-gruñó Draco pero no de forma muy brusca, tenía que seguir jugando a ser Harry.

-Vamos, Herm debe de estar esperándonos en la Sala común.-dijo con entusiasmo el pelirrojo.

-¿Herm?-preguntó confundido el ahora ojiverde.

-Parece que de verdad tuviste una mala noche, amigo.-comentó con mucha gracia Ron.

-¡Buenos días Harry!- dijo una animosa Hermione luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Ni le preguntes-se burló Ron- parece que soñó que lo aplastaba un Troll.

-Jajajajaja-le respondió Malfoy tras otro gruñido.

"Tanto cariño y amistad me marea. De verdad que todos quieren al "niño que vivió", recibe demasiada atención para mi gusto. Para colmo ahora ese soy yo. No sé como lidiar con esto. Siempre estuve solo. O sea, tenía a mis compañeros de casa pero no los consideraba mis amigos y no teníamos el tipo de relación que tienen los de Gryffindor, para mí eran solamente eso: compañeros de casa."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**En el gran comedor:**

-Dime, Harry¿Qué piensas hacer con el equipo de quidditch?- preguntó muy interesado Ron, antes de beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Equipo de quidditch?- le respondió un aturdido Draco que estaba en las nubes.

-Sí. Se supone que sigues siendo capitán. ¿No hablaste con McGonagall del tema? Bueno, el caso es que sólo quedamos Ginny, tú y yo porque Katie terminó Hogwarts…-Ron siguió hablando frenéticamente pero Draco ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba muy concentrado observando a cierta pelirroja. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se había fijado en ella. El Slytherin había estado demasiado ocupado lidiando con las amenazas de Voldemort el año anterior como para darse cuenta que la hermana de Ron, ya no era la pequeña Ginny que había sido engañada a través del diario de Tom Riddle y llevada a la Cámara de los secretos, sino que ahora era una hermosa pelirroja de 16 años.

-¡Tierra llamando a Harry!-gritó Ron- Pero¿Qué te pasa?

El pelirrojo siguió la mirada de "Harry" y se dio cuenta que éste estaba mirando fijamente a su hermana menor.

-¡Yo pensé que se te había pasado el asunto con mi hermana!- se exclamó Ron.

-¿Qué asunto?- preguntó muy indiscretamente Draco.

Sin embargo, Ron no alcanzó a replicar ya que Hermione se levantó bruscamente, al parecer, el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se habían olvidado que ella también estaba sentada ahí desayunando con ellos. La castaña tomó sus cosas y salió del Gran comedor rápidamente, dejando a sus dos amigos atónitos. Malfoy vio como Harry, que seguía en el cuerpo del Slytherin, salía detrás de la castaña. Afortunadamente, Ron no se dio cuenta de lo último.

Fue en ese momento, que Draco tomó conciencia de cuan fuerte era el vínculo entre Hermione y Harry, y como éste se estropeaba a causa de la situación. Además, para empeorar aún más la situación, el Slytherin había comenzado a sentir cosas por Ginny, cosas que no sabía si podría esconder a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"¡Pero que estoy pensando! Yo no siento cosas por Ginevra Weasley. Solamente me sorprendió lo cambiada que está, nada más ni nada menos. Más encima estoy haciendo creer a Hermione que "Harry" se interesa por la hermana de Ron, arruinando las cosas aún más. ¡Momento! Yo no soy así. Yo no pienso en los demás. Yo sólo pienso en mí, en mis problemas y como los soluciono. El cuerpo de Potter me está afectando más de lo normal. Sí, eso tiene que ser."

¿Realmente el cuerpo de Harry Potter estaba afectando a Draco más de lo normal o gracias a este cambio de cuerpos y mentes el Slytherin estaba comenzando a mostrar su lado más humano?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hoolaa!les gustoo? bueno aquí está el 4to capituloo. Esta vez centrado en lo que le pasa y pasó a Malfoy. El proximo va centrado en hermione. Eso si, no podré actualizar antes del 18 de febrero porque me voy de viaje. Así que cuando vuelva actualizare lo mas rapido posible (los reviews también ayudan para la rapidez de actualizacion porque me motivan XD! ) 

Muchas gracias por leer y muchos besos a todos los q leen y mandan reviews.

Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Cam.tz

**reviews por faa, graciiass!!**


	5. Capítulo cinco: El otro tú

**Capítulo cinco: El otro tú**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Ya era de día? Abrió lentamente los ojos y comprobó que en efecto, ya había amanecido, pero era muy temprano. Nadie en la habitación, a excepción de ella había despertado. Hermione se levantó sigilosamente. Se acercó a la ventana para poder admirar la vista y relajarse un poco, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era demasiado desconcertante. Afortunadamente, podía ahora disfrutar de unos minutos de paz, todo estaba absolutamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, las preguntas hervían en su cabeza y necesitaba respuestas, de inmediato. Salió rápidamente de su habitación pero procurando no despertar al resto de sus compañeras. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Harry. La castaña se sentía tremendamente culpable al haber dejado al ojiverde, solo, luego del enfrentamiento con Malfoy, para llevar a Ron a la enfermería. Cuando volvió para ocuparse de su amigo, éste ya no estaba en el lugar en donde lo había dejado. Recordó haber soltado una maldición. ¿Por qué había dejado en ese estado a Harry¿En qué había pensado? Hermione, simplemente, no podía entenderlo. Decidió que la mejor forma de arreglarlo todo era introducirse lo más sigilosamente posible en la habitación que Harry compartía con los otros Gryffindors, entre ellos Ron y hablar lo antes posible con él. Pero¿Qué le diría¿Querría Harry hablar con ella, siendo que lo había abandonado? Todas esas preguntas cruzaban por su mente al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar de que antes de ser Prefecta era mujer y que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba olvidando que Hermione Granger no infringe regla alguna. Sin embargo, al parecer, el ojiverde era más importante en ese momento.

Al encontrarse frente a la manilla de la puerta, la giró desesperadamente, como si el resto no importara. Sólo quería ver a Harry. Se sintió inmensamente aturdida y decepcionada al ver que éste no estaba en su cama. Tampoco había señales de que estuviera en la habitación.

"¿En dónde diablos se metió?- Se preguntó la castaña"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione echaba chispas a través de sus hermosos ojos color miel. Había recorrido todos los rincones lógicos del castillo. No había rastro de Harry por ninguna parte. Al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra o más bien, el sauce boxeador. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

Había ido a las cocinas, ya que el Gyffindor podría tener hambre y no era todavía la hora de desayunar, por ende, el Gran Comedor no estaba abierto. Dobby, el elfo doméstico, le había afirmado que "el Señor Potter no había acudido a las cocinas del castillo esa mañana". Luego, ella había decidido ir a la enfermería. Quizás Harry haya querido saber como seguía Ron y así ella también aprovechaba de visitar a su amigo. Había hablado con Madame Pomfrey pero su decepción fue aún mayor al escucharle decir que Potter no se había aparecido por ahí esa mañana.

-Pero si le sirve de consuelo, pronto daré de alta a su amigo el señor Weasley. Afortunadamente, las heridas no eran muy graves y lo trajo a tiempo ayer, señorita Granger. Seguramente, él estará tomando desayuno con ustedes, hoy en el Gran Comedor. Todo depende de cuando despierte-Había agregado la enfermera.

-Gracias de todas formas.-Había murmurado la castaña.

Hermione estaba desesperada, ya no sabía que hacer para calmar su conciencia. Se sentía tan impotente, muy impotente. Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando vio que otra silueta, igual de preocupada que ella se acercaba.

"Lo que me faltaba, Malfoy"-Había escupido en voz baja la Gryffindor.

**Flash Back**

_Hermione comenzó a acelerar el paso. Quiso correr pero sintió un enorme dolor en una de sus piernas. No se había percatado de que cojeaba. Había tenido tantas preocupaciones que se había olvidado de ir a la enfermería para que le curaran sus propias heridas. "No importa -se dijo- esto no va a impedir de que me descargue con el hurón"._

_-¡Draco Malfoy!-gritó Hermione._

_La castaña se sorprendió al ver que el Slytherin seguía caminando, ni siquiera había reaccionado al escuchar su nombre. _

_-¡Draco Malfoy!-volvió a gritar la castaña, aún más fuerte y con más rabia.- ¡Claro!, después de lo de anoche¿no vas a reaccionar¡Claro!, ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones, después de todos los insultos que escupiste._

_Tampoco dio resultado. Malfoy no se movía, tampoco había replicado. No había dicho nada, el Slytherin siempre se salía con la suya y ahora no hacía nada. Solamente, se limitaba a mirar a Hermione con una mirada que ella no lograba descifrar. ¿No había ahí una pizca de cariño¿Por qué no había odio en su mirada¿Por qué no tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro ya que se había salido con la suya? "Cálmate. Es Malfoy, sólo Malfoy. Estás muy alterada, son sólo alucinaciones." Demasiado raro._

_-¡No me mires así, Malfoy! Mejor dime¡¿Qué hiciste con Harry¡¿No te bastó con lo de anoche¿Dónde lo tienes? Porque fíjate que Harry desapareció, no está con Ron porque él está en la E-N-F-E-R-M-E-R-Í-A, no está en su cama, ni en la sala común y menos en la biblioteca.-terminó de decir Hermione con los ojos llorosos. _

"_Diablos, se supone que eres fuerte y justo se te ocurre explotar frente a Malfoy. Le diste en el gusto, idiota"-Se reprochó la castaña._

_Finalmente, el Slytherin habló:_

_-Para tu información, yo no secuestré a tu noviecito. Lo vi partir tempranito al despacho de McGonagall, no me preguntes para qué. Ahora, sal de mi camino, estorbas._

_Por lo menos eso sonaba más normal, pero Hermione no estaba totalmente convencida._

_-Esta me la pagas, hurón.-soltó Hermione antes de salir corriendo lo mejor que pudo en dirección al despacho de la directora._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Un aturdido Harry pero seguía siendo **su** Harry. "¡¿Perdón¡Desde cuando es **mi** Harry, nunca lo ha sido! Por Merlín¿qué me pasa?"

Hermione no aguantó un segundo más y se lanzó a sus brazos. "Al fin"-dijo en un susurro.

Le hizo un par de preguntas. Estaba tan preocupada, pero ahora eso no importaba. Había recuperado a Harry¿cierto?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al principio, todo le había parecido mejor. El trío de vuelta. Pero no se suponía que tenía que ser espléndido. Los tres juntos, el asunto con Malfoy semi-olvidado ya que ninguno lo había mencionado, al menos no pensaban hacerlo por un tiempo. "¿Por qué todo me sabe un poco amargo? Porque Harry no es el mismo y yo lo sé. Lo sé porque es mi culpa. Algo ocurrió mientras lo dejé solo y no me lo quiere decir o quizás ni él mismo lo sabe."

Para colmo, esa mañana parecía ser más dura de lo normal. Harry no se mostró cariñoso, al contrario, parecía como si no supiera como actuar ni que decir. A Hermione se le llenaba el pecho de tristeza y sólo podía repetirse "Es mi culpa, es mi culpa. Tienes que tragártelo porque es** tu **culpa".

Pero lo peor había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, mientras desayunaban los tres juntos. Al menos, eso era lo que a simple vista observaban los alumnos de Hogwarts. Pero en el fondo, ninguno sospechaba que estaban los tres en el mismo espacio físico, eso era verdad. Sin embargo, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo. Hermione oía, sin prestar mucha atención, la conversación trivial que tenía Ron "supuestamente" con Harry sobre quidditch. La castaña sentía que le hervía la sangre por dentro. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Ella sabía perfectamente que el ojiverde no estaba prestando ni una sola gota de su atención a su mejor amigo porque estaba muy ocupado devorando con la mirada a su hermana Ginny Weasley. Y pensar que alguna vez, ella junto a la ojimiel habían sido mejores amigas, desde que la menor de los Weasley había ingresado a Hogwarts, pero todo había terminado el año anterior, cuando Ginny había comenzado a salir con Harry. O éste había comenzado a salir con Ginny, la misma cosa. Hermione no había vuelto a ser la misma. Eso, ella lo tenía muy presente y le echaba toda la culpa a la hermanita de Ron. ¿Por qué? "Aún más simple- se decía la castaña- Porque todo iba de maravilla con Harry hasta que **ella **lo sedujo." Hermione, había llegado a pensar tiempo atrás que su amistad con el ojiverde era demasiado especial y que eso podría ser una señal. Pero Ginevra Weasley lo había estropeado todo. Luego, la pareja sobre la que todo Hogwarts comentaba, se había separado durante el verano, tiempo después de que Harry destruyera todos lo horrocruxes. La castaña no había tenido nada que ver con la ruptura pero no podía evitar sentir cierta felicidad al saber que el Gryffindor estaba totalamente disponible, sólo para ella. Porque Hermione, inconcientemente, siempre había entregado a Harry un cariño especial. Sabía que no debía hacer diferencia entre sus dos mejores amigos pero nunca se había dejado de preguntar si lo que sentía por Harry era amor. La castaña tenía claro que Ron era como su hermano, que nunca podría haber nada más entre ellos y eso, los dos lo tenían muy presente.

El comienzo de Hogwarts había sido increíble. Los tres lo habían pasado muy bien, como siempre. Aunque siempre existía la amenaza de Voldemort dando vuelta en sus vidas, trataban de vivir como adolescentes normales. Sabían que se acercaba cada día más la Batalla Final y era justamente por eso, que tenían que vivir como si ese día fuera el último. Porque podría ser que después de la Batalla contra Voldemort, no hubiera un mañana. Y para Hermione no habría un mañana sin sus mejores amigos a su lado, especialmente Harry.

Por eso explotó en ese momento. Porque todo iba demasiado bien para ser creíble. "¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa?"-pensó la ojimiel- "¿Cómo pude pensar que Harry se podría fijar en mí algún día?" Y ahora, justo ahora, llegaba de nuevo Ginny para volverle a robar al ojiverde. "¿Qué hice mal¿No he tenido ya suficiente¿Por qué me sigue castigando la vida?"

Así fue como Hermione no aguantó más. No le importó nada. Sólo quería salir del Gran Comedor, lejos, muy lejos de Harry, de Ginny, de Luna e incluso de Ron. Así que esta vez la castaña pensó en ella. En lo que ella necesitaba. Se levantó estrepitosamente, sobresaltando a sus dos mejores amigos. Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió del Gran Comedor. No sabía a donde iría, después podría arreglar eso. Afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de la persona que salía detrás de ella. "Se acabó. No sufriré más. Me perdiste Harry y esta vez para siempre"

Hermione no sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y empañaban sus ojos por lo que no podía ver bien. "Estas son las últimas lágrimas que derramaré por ti, Harry James Potter". Y lo que seguramente ocurriría, ocurrió. Hermione tropezó y cayó bruscamente al suelo, desparramando su mochila y sus libros. Pero no le importó. Se quedó ahí, tumbada en el piso y llorando desconsoladamente. No se percató que la misma persona que había salido detrás de ella en el Gran Comedor, le estaba secando ahora las hermosas gotas que derramaba su alma.

Tras unos minutos, la castaña se serenó y se sobresaltó al ver al sujeto que la estaba consolando. Nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Hermione ahogó un grito. El Slytherin se percató de lo incómoda que se sentía ella así que se apresuró a decir en un susurro:

-Shhh. Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño. De hecho vengo a pedirte disculpas por todo el mal que te he causado.

"_Idiota. ¿Qué estás haciendo Harry James Potter¿Cuál es esa nueva y estúpida estrategia que estás llevando a cabo¿Acaso las instrucciones de McGonagall te entraron por una oreja y te salieron por la otra?"- El verdadero Harry, que estaba en el cuerpo de Malfoy, se debatía con su conciencia, la cual era lo único "suyo" que le quedaba._

"Lo que pasa es que se parte el alma verla así. Mira como sufre."-Le argumentó Harry a su conciencia.

"_Por supuesto que sufre, y es por culpa tuya. Si no fuera porque eres un completo pedazo de saco de ranas de chocolate, no te habrías metido con la menor de los Weasleys. ¡La tenías a ella, enfrente de tus narices y tú elegiste a la hermana de Ron!"- agregó triunfal el "pepe grillo" de Gryffindor._

"Es por eso que hago esto. Para remediar un poco lo que hice. Herm está tan sola. Ni Ron ni Luna la entienden como yo lo puedo hacer. Es por eso que lentamente, de forma poco sospechosa, Malfoy, en este caso yo, se volverá su amigo."-anunció triunfal el antes ojiverde.

"_¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando Draco y tú vuelvan a sus respectivos cuerpos?"_

"No lo sé. Por el momento tengo que correr el riesgo".

"_No digas que no te lo advertí"._

Y finalmente la voz que molestaba a "Harry" en su mente, despareció. Instantáneamente, Hermione hizo que el Gryffindor volviera a la realidad, donde él era Malfoy y tenía que ganarse de a poco la confianza de la castaña. "Y pensar que yo la tuve y no la supe cuidar".

-Malfoy, no estoy de ánimo para bromas. Si te viniste a reír de mí y a hacerte el galán, ok lo lograste pero ahora sal de mi vista.-le dijo Hermione con poco ánimo.

-No espero que confíes en mí tan fácilmente. Es hora de que cambie. Me han pasado cosas terribles-improvisó "Harry" sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo que no debía- Lo que hice ayer, no tiene perdón, yo lo sé. Pero quiero volver a empezar, ser otra persona.

La castaña recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

"Otro tú"-murmuró.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el antes ojiverde, pero el había escuchado perfectamente lo que Hermione había dicho y sintió un poco de tristeza y a la vez alegría. Como Harry la había perdido pero como Draco la estaba recuperando.

Mientras que Draco y ella hablaban, dentro de su cabeza la melodía de una canción no dejaba de sonar.

**_Another you _**

_**(Otro tú)**_

_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep_

_(Muchas veces estaba sola y no podía dormir)_

_You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_(Me dejaste, ahogándome en las lágrimas del recuerdo)  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe _

_(Y desde que te fuiste, se me hace difícil respirar)  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see _

_(Porque era tanto lo que tu corazón no podia ver)_

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes_

_(un millón de sueños rodando fuera de mi vista)_

Hermione pensó en Harry. Pensó en todo el tiempo que lo esperó, todas las lágrimas que desperdició y sin embargo él nunca la vio. Draco, le puso una mano sobre el hombro. La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

But time's been healing me and I say goodbye

(Pero el tiempo me estuvo curando y ahora digo adiós)

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again _

_(Porque puedo respirar de nuevo, soñar de nuevo)  
I'll be on the road again _

_(Estaré en el camino otra vez)  
Like it used to be the other day_

_(Como solía ser el otro día)  
Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_(Ahora me siento libre otra vez, tan inocente)  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_(Porque alguien me hace sentir completa de nuevo, con certeza)  
I'll find another you_

_(Encontraré un "otro tú")_

Hermione miró a Draco, éste le devolvió la mirada y la castaña se ruborizó. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo conozco desde toda la vida? Hermione Jane Granger no te puedes dejar llevar por la magia, por su engaño. Pausa. Sí, si puedo. Tengo derecho a ser feliz"

_Could you imagine someone else is by my side _

_(¿Podrías imaginar que alguien más está a mi lado?)  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling_

_(He tenido miedo de que él no pudiera impedir que yo cayera)  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide _

_(Mi corazón estuvo siempre buscando un lugar donde esconderse)  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day _

_(No podia esperar que el amanecer trajera un nuevo día)  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say _

_(No eres el único así que escúchame cuando digo)  
The thoughts of you that just fade away_

_(Los pensamientos sobre tí que simplemente se desvanecieron)_

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again _

_(Porque puedo respirar de nuevo, soñar de nuevo)  
I'll be on the road again _

_(Estaré en el camino otra vez)  
Like it used to be the other day_

_(Como solía ser el otro día)  
Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_(Ahora me siento libre otra vez, tan inocente)  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_(Porque alguien me hace sentir completa de nuevo, con certeza)  
I'll find another you_

_(Encontraré un "otro tú")_

Hermione no sabía donde estaba. Sólo se dejaba llevar, sentía que flotaba. Cerró los ojos. Sintió la respiración de Draco demasiado cerca de la suya. Podía oler su aroma. La invadió un escalofrío junto con una sensación familiar. Sus narices se rozaron.

_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes _

_(A veces te veo cuando cierro mis ojos)  
You're still apart of my life_

_(Todavía eres parte de mi vida)_

Bruscamente, Hermione abrió los ojos. Se estremeció al pensar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se puso en pie rápidamente. ¿Qué hora sería? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un sorprendido Malfoy sentado, el frío suelo del castillo.

-Yo, lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. Hablamos más tarde.-Musitó la castaña.

La ojimiel recogió como pudo sus libros y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Había estado como hechizada, no podía creerlo. "¡Estuve a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy!"

_But I can breathe again, dream again _

_(Pero puedo respirar de nuevo, soñar de nuevo)  
I'll be on the road again _

_(Estaré en el camino otra vez)  
Like it used to be the other day_

_(Como solía ser el otro día)  
Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_(Ahora me siento libre otra vez, tan inocente)  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_(Porque alguien me hace sentir completa de nuevo, con certeza)  
I'll find another you_

_(Encontraré un "otro tú")_

_I'll find another you_

_(Encontraré un "otro tú")_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry no cabía en si de felicidad. "¡No puedo creerlo!". Se quedó sentado en el piso varios minutos, hasta que un pequeño sobre llamó su atención. "Seguramente a Hermione se le olvidó". Lo tomó. Efectivamente el sobre iba destinado a ella porque tenía su nombre escrito en él. Pero el antes ojiverde se enfureció al reconocer la caligrafía que presentaba la carta.

El Gryffindor sólo pudo murmurar: "Víctor Krum".

* * *

**Notas del autora: **Holaaaa a todoooos!!!! Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! como han estado?? espero q muy bien y q me perdonen por la demora!! pero necesitaba vacaciones urgetemente. pero de la tardanza saqué algo muy positivo!! me llené de ideas para el fic, estuve tres semanasn sin computador y sentí q mi cabeza iba a explotar porque no las podñia escribir en el computador. Además tengo en mente otros dos fics que se me ocurrieron durante el viaje, pero no se preocupen que no voy a abandonar por ningun motivo este. Pienso comenzar a trabajar en mi segundo fic, que será un H&Hr, ademas de ser un songfic, ya lo verán publicado, espero durante esta semana. Bueno, aclaremos las dudas sobre este capitulo, ya se q mi fic esta enredado, estoy tratando de serlo lo más claro posible. No se si todos comprendieron que en el capitulo anterior: Draco(que está en el cuerpo de Harry) comienza a sentir cosas por Ginny y ya verán que por estar en un cuerpo que no es el suyo, no le saldrá facil coquistar a Ginny, si es que lo logra. Volvamos a este capitulo: Herm esta muy enamorada de Harry, hasta que ocurre el cambio de cuerpo, que hermione no sabe que ocurrio pero obviamente puede persibir que algo cambio. Luego llega Harry en el cuerpo de Draco que quiere ganar su confianza. Por cierto, la cancion se llama "Another you" del grupo Cascada, la cancion m encanta y es muy linda, si quieren la pueden bajar. Ya se que el especie de super Draco está muy poco real, un poco inverosímil (un poco?) pero ya verán q sigue siendo humano y q no todo irá tan rápidooo. les adelanto que para el proximo capitulo se vienen varias sorpresas, como ya dije, tengo varias ideas. no se si me olvida algo sobre el fic? a si, bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo individual para no darles mas la lata y lamento repetirles una escena del capitulo tres pero tenia que hacerlo, ademas aprovecho para refrescarles la memoria, ademas siempre es interesante ver las cosas desde varios puntos de vista.

Por ultimooo: quiero agredecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews( Vixo4200, abydo, Usagipotter, Nicole., Granger.kl, Claudia Granger, Anny Malfoy, Daria Sandman, Miss Malfoy Black y Vittoria) De verdad que les agradezco un monton porq me hizo muy feliz tener reviews a mi regreso y me motivo para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, osea, en la fecha prometida.

Bueno, les mando muchoos besooos a todooos!!!! y dejen reviews q siempre son muyyy utiles!! Trataré de actualizar con frecuencia, el problema es que entro a clases en una semana asi q estaré bastante ocupada, pero haré lo posible para hacerles un huequito!

Cam.tz

P.D: este capitulo va dedicado a la Mathy!!! que aunq esté a muchos kilometros espero q pueda leer algun dia este capi y que no se olvide que la quiero un monton y q la adoroooo!!!

P.D: reviews plz!!


	6. Capítulo seis: Revelaciones

**Capítulo seis: Revelaciones**

_Harry no cabía en si de felicidad. "¡No puedo creerlo!". Se quedó sentado en el piso varios minutos, hasta que un pequeño sobre llamó su atención. "Seguramente a Hermione se le olvidó". Lo tomó. Efectivamente el sobre iba destinado a ella porque tenía su nombre escrito en él. Pero el antes ojiverde se enfureció al reconocer la caligrafía que presentaba la carta. _

_El Gryffindor sólo pudo murmurar: "Víktor Krum"._

Harry sentía como los colores iban cubriendo su rostro, pasando de naranjo a rojo intenso y luego a fucsia. "Y yo que pensé que **ese asunto** había quedado solucionado. ¡Diablos!"

"**¿Qué pasa Potter, asustado por la competencia?"**

Harry sólo pudo emitir un gruñido como respuesta a la pregunta de su conciencia.

"No"-musitó el antes ojiverde.

"**Entonces¿Cuál es el problema? Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo muggle y mágico para hacer lo que quiera"-recalcó la conciencia de Harry.**

"¿A qué te refieres?"-preguntó incrédulo el Gryffindor.

"**Muy simple. Hermione necesitaba desahogarse con alguien mientras tú te besuqueabas con Ginny. No hay nada de malo en que haya mantenido su amistad con Krum."-respondió simplemente el "pepe grillo" de Harry.**

Y esa afirmación, por muy sencilla que fuera, quedó revoloteando largo rato en la mente del antes ojiverde.

"Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo nunca¿Por qué escondió que se seguía escribiendo con él?"

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En la sala común de Slytherin…**

-Hasta que por fin te apareces Draco. ¿Dónde habías estado?-le preguntó Blaise.

-Por ahí. Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.-mintió el Harry que estaba en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

-Mmmm. Lástima.-dijo Pansy, fingiendo enojo pero acercándose peligrosamente a "Draco" con tono seductor- Yo quería "conversar" contigo.

Ésta le guiñó un ojo a "Malfoy" posando suavemente una de sus manos en el pecho de éste.

"Harry" no sabía que hacer. Sólo pensó en quitar con cierta brusquedad la mano de Pansy. Ésta se apartó súbitamente.

-No Parkinson. Hoy no estoy de humor.-gruñió.

-Como quieras.-musitó Pansy y con cierta envidia se sentó al lado de Blaise.

-Has estado muy distante últimamente. Casi no te vemos. Nos estás evitando y no lo niegues porque lo notamos, Draco.-le dijo Zabini con cierto rencor.

-Ya se los dije. He estado ocupado.-replicó "Harry" con enfado. "Vaya, estar furioso ayuda considerablemente a ser Malfoy".

-¿Ocupado¿Con qué? Deberías estar agradecido. Desde que McGonagall te dejó volver a Hogwarts lo único que hemos hecho es salvarte el pellejo.- El Gryffindor no logró comprender lo último que le había dicho el Slytherin, sólo captó la frialdad del mensaje y asintió.

-Draco- está vez era Pansy quien hablaba- no podemos seguir evitando las preguntas de nuestros padres sobre ti. Su señor está impaciente y furioso. Además, no sabemos si lograremos soportar esta batalla diaria de legeremancia.-terminó de afirmar con mucha preocupación.

-No se preocupen, ya me haré cargo de eso.-El antes ojiverde había inventado cualquier cosa con tal que los Slytherins lo dejaran tranquilo. Tenía que hablar con el verdadero Malfoy. "Ya es hora de que me vaya aclarando ciertas verdades sobre su vida si quiere que el plan de "pasar desapercibidos" de McGonagall funcione."

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¡Vaya cara que traes hoy día Potter¿Acaso no te fue bien con tu noviecita?-bromeó el verdadero Malfoy.

Habían quedado de reunirse en la Sala Multiuso para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-No empieces Malfoy que ya tuve una buena ronda de Slytherins por hoy.-le escupió de muy mal humor Harry.

-Así que eso es. Problemas amorosos. No sé que le ves tú a la sangre…

Sin embargo, la mirada glacial del antes ojiverde lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.-Draco trató de formular una sonrisa.- ¿Qué hizo Hermione, ahora?

Harry miraba a su otro yo divertido. El malhumor iba cesando. Era muy bueno hablar con alguien. Al parecer McGonagall había tenido razón: "**_No están solos. Al contrario, se tienen el uno al otro."_**

-Basta Malfoy. ¡El papel de consejero sentimental no te queda bien!-se burló el Gryffindor.

El Slytherin se sonrojó y los dos no pudieron evitar una carcajada.

-¡Te gustaría Potter! No, no es por eso que lo digo. Es para que mantengamos limpias nuestras identidades. Es por si lo que pasó entre ustedes es grave, para no meter la pata.-argumentó Malfoy.

-Mmm, puede ser.-reflexionó Harry. No, no fue una pelea entre nosotros. De hecho, pienso acercarme a ella poco a poco para recuperar su amistad. Está muy sola.

El Gryffindor miró de manera muy seria a su acompañante.

-¡Ya sé que la tengo botada, Potter! No tienes por qué recordármelo.-explotó el Slytherin- ¿No ves que la parte social me tocó más difícil¡No sé muy bien como tratar a tus amigos, en especial a Hermione!

-Es por eso que yo en tu cuerpo, me voy a volver su amigo. ¿No te molesta?-preguntó cruzando los dedos el ahora rubio.

-Mmm, así que te picó fuerte. Siempre lo supe. Está bien, pero con una condición.-Malfoy sonreía con malicia.

Harry suspiró, no le quedaba opción.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-le lanzó directamente al grano.

-A Ginny.-Draco lo miraba divertido- ¿Ves que ya te empiezas a parecer a mí? Me gusta que vayas al grano.

-Y al señor corazón de piedra lo ablandó la menor de los Weasleys. ¿Quién lo diría?- se burló Harry- También te estás pareciendo a mí.

-Entonces¿tenemos un trato?-preguntó Malfoy haciendo caso omiso de la afirmación de Potter.

Y fue en ese momento que los dos enemigos se dieron por primera vez la mano…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Cierta castaña que todos conocemos iba vagando sin rumbo por lo pasillos del castillo. Todavía estaba sorprendida con la tontería que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿O acaso no era una tontería? Sin embargo, ese aire soñador que llevaba la delataba completamente y en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que las sensaciones que experimentaba no eran muy buena señal. Pero no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz, aunque tuviera muy en cuenta que en Draco Malfoy no se podía confiar. Sobre todo, después de lo que había hecho el año anterior.

Hermione no sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba absolutamente ida. Si alguien la viera no la reconocería. En ese momento no tenía el aspecto normal, propio de ella. No llevaba su típica expresión seria y mandona. Además no estaba acompañada por sus dos mejores amigos y cuando eso ocurría era señal de que estaba enojada o tenía un problema y éste no era el caso. ¡Incluso la pila de libros que llevaba bajo el brazo ya no llamaba la atención! Porque sólo bastaba mirarle el delicado rostro para percatarse que algo o alguien la había vuelto irreconocible.

Los pensamientos de la ojimiel se acumulaban frenéticamente dentro de su cabeza y en cualquier minuto podrían explotar. Hermione sabía que tenía que contárselo a alguien. Y **ese** alguien era Lunática Lovegood, la ahora mejor amiga de la castaña y la única que podría entenderla. Ya que sería absurdo recurrir a Ron, que tan solo al escuchar el nombre "Draco Malfoy" correría a estrangularlo y con mucha razón. Tampoco sería lógico recurrir a Harry porque Hermione todavía estaba dolida y además éste no le prestaría atención ya que estaba cada vez más raro y distante. Así que con el corazón a punto de estallar, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Ahí encontró a la misma Luna de siempre, aunque más madura, sobre todo después de los últimos sucesos. Ya no llevaba ese ridículo collar de corchos pero seguía leyendo el "Quisquilloso", la revista de su padre. Al menos, los comentarios extraños propios de ella ya eran menos frecuentes pero éstos a Hermione no le molestaban. La Gryffindor pensaba que incluso, su amiga estaba más bonita. "Lástima que los hombres no piensen lo mismo, pero ella parece feliz de todas formas".

-Hola Lunita.-dijo una alegre Hermione.

-¡Herm, hola! No te sentí llegar. El artículo de esta edición está realmente interesante. Pero¿Qué te trae por aquí? No te veo desde el desayuno, de hecho McGonagall está preocupada porque no fuiste a transformaciones. ¿Pasó algo?

"¡Oops¡Me perdí todas las clases de la mañana¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-La verdad es que yo a ti no te puedo mentir. Y sí, pasó algo pero no es grave. Más bien es extraño.-agregó cuidadosamente la castaña. Pero la sonrisa de Luna la convenció de contarle todo con lujo detalle, desde el momento en que salió del Gran Comedor…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**En la Sala Multiuso…**

-Sin embargo, puedo deducir que no sólo viniste a discutir este asunto¿O me equivoco?-preguntó un astuto Slytherin.

-No, no te equivocas. De hecho venía con otra idea sobre esta discusión.-dijo muy serio Harry.

-Mmmm, esto tiene que ser importante. Soy todo oídos.

-Me he dado cuenta que si no somos sinceros el uno con el otro, no podremos mantener creíble esta actuación. Por ejemplo¿Qué es todo este asunto sobre Blaise y Pansy y las preguntas de "su señor" junto con legeremancia?-interrogó el Gryffindor.

Draco sabía que no tenía opción. Tenía que contarle la verdad porque tarde o temprano, su pandilla de confianza en Slytherin lo descubrirían y Draco perdería todo control sobre su casa. No sabía que era lo que le frustraba más: tener que abrirse a Potter o a la opción de que éste se riera porque Malfoy se consideraba débil al no haber podido proteger a su madre y eso le daba mucha vergüenza. Suspiró.

-Prometes no comentar esto con nadie¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, si lo escondiste es porque tiene que ser importante para ti. Pero tengo una duda: tengo que ganarme la confianza de Hermione. Para no mentirle, si es absolutamente necesario¿Puedo usar parte de esta información?-preguntó esperanzado pero prudentemente el antes ojiverde.

-Mmmm, sí. Pero a nadie más y sólo en caso extremo.

Draco Malfoy comenzó el relato de su vida lentamente pero poco a poco se sintió más a gusto ya que Harry sabía lo que era perder a una madre.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Yo…Malfoy, lo siento mucho. Pero no te puedo perdonar por todo lo malo que nos has hecho pasar. Pero de ahora en adelante tendré muy en cuenta lo que me contaste. Por lo menos ya no eres un mortífago.-dijo cordialmente Harry.

-Gracias Potter. Significa mucho para mí.-respondió seriamente el Slytherin- A propósito, nunca me contaste por qué estabas tan furioso. Quizás yo pueda serte útil.

-No lo sé. Lo que pasa es que descubrí que Hermione se sigue carteando con Viktor Krum. ¿Te acuerdas de Viktor Krum, compitió en el Torneo de los Tres magos?- preguntó con cierta indiferencia el antes ojiverde.

Sin embargo, Malfoy palideció completamente. ¿Viktor Krum carteándose con Granger? No podía estarle pasando eso. Tenía que ser un malentendido.

-¿Seguro? Déjame ver la carta.

Harry se la tendió sin entender lo que le pasaba al Slytherin.

-¡Malfoy me puedes decir que demonios te pasa!-explotó el Gryffindor.

Draco releía una y otra vez la carta. "Querida Hermione, bla bla, te he extrañado, bla bla, hace tiempo que quiero verte, bla bla y mas bla bla…"

"Aquí está¿Dices que Malfoy volvió al castillo después de todo lo que hizo? Podrías contarme más sobre eso, lo que pasa es que me preocupa mucho tu bien estar y bla bla bla." Esta vez el Slytherin estaba totalmente alarmado.

-¡Puedes hablar ya!-Harry no pudo evitar seguir gritando.

-Pasa, que tu querida Granger le contó a Krum que yo había vuelto al castillo.-musitó Malfoy.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó el antes ojiverde sin entender.

-Viktor Krum es un mortífago.-murmuró fríamente el Slytherin.

Harry sólo pudo formular una gran mueca. Draco siguió hablando.

-Eso significa que Voldemort ya lo sabe. Vienen a buscarme, mejor dicho vienen por ti ya que estas en mi cuerpo…

* * *

** Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos!!! Aquí les dejo el sexto capii. les gusto?? me parece q el nombre encaja: varias revelaciones. jajajjaa y sii!! Vicky es mortifago. Y ahora Voldemort va a emplear un plan para ir a buscar a Malfoy y arreglar asuntos pendientes con el, pero Voldy no sabe que en realidad va en busca del mismo Harry Potter. ¿Logrará su cometido¿Ginny le dara otra oportunidad a Draco en el cuerpo de Harry¿Hermione logrará confiar en Harry en el cuerpo de Draco¿Lograrán Harry y Draco volver a sus cuerpos o se quedarán asi para siempre? uuuhhhh muchas preguntas, varios capitulos para responder.

Agradezco inmensamente todooos los reviews!! Muchas graciias!! cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo porq este fic es una porqueria, son bienvenidos. Cualquier crítica es constructiva. solo tienen q apretar en GO.

Por cierto, ya subí el songfic que les había prometido. Se llama "El veneno que corre por mis venas". La canción en la que me inspiré es "Poison" de "Groove Coverage" y ya q mi hermanoo lo unico q quiere es echarse flores aqui va: Muchas graciaaas Vixo4200 por mostrarme la canciooon!!! El songfic es un H/Hr, q al principio sería onsehot pero ya estoy escribiendo la continuacion. Aqui les dejo el summary completo por si les interesa: **Al parecer, el destino no quiere que estén juntos. ¿O serán artimañas de cierta pelirroja? Decepciones, lágrimas y malentendidos son fruto de aquello. "Quiero besarte pero tus labios están llenos de veneno. Tu veneno y el que te ha inyectado Ginny Weasley"** Bueno, ojala se entusiasmen y pasen por ahi.

De nuevo, gracias por sus reviews!!ya no los molesto más. ahh! en dos dias entro a clases asi q tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto q los malvados franceses me lo permitan(sin ofensas, es solo una broma)

Saludooos a todos los q leen y dejan reviews!!!

Cam-tz


	7. Capítulo siete: Revelaciones II

****

**Capítulo siete: Revelaciones parte 2**

_-Viktor Krum es un mortífago.-murmuró fríamente el Slytherin. _

_Harry sólo pudo formular una gran mueca. Draco siguió hablando._

_-Eso significa que Voldemort ya lo sabe. Vienen a buscarme, mejor dicho vienen por ti ya que estas en mi cuerpo…_

Harry palideció. No podía formular ni una sola palabra, estaba totalmente anonadado. ¿Era irónico no? Al estar en el cuerpo de Malfoy se había sentido más seguro y confiado ya que Voldemort no sospecharía de nada. Sin embargo, ahora, todo se había vuelto en contra del antes ojiverde.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se sintió verdaderamente culpable. No era justo que Potter tuviera que pagar por sus actos. Esta vez, era su responsabilidad lidiar con Voldemort. Pero se sentía impotente, no se le ocurría nada para detener lo inevitable.

Fue el Gryffindor quien rompió el incómodo silencio:

-Antes que nada, tenemos que hablar con Hermione.

-¿Tenemos?-preguntó contrariado el antes rubio.

-Sí, tú vendrás conmigo.-Dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su preocupación- Pero no ahora, necesito pensar primero.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

Por más que pensó durante días, el Gryffindor no podía encontrar solución. Sólo le quedaba estar alerta y esperar. Suspiró. Tenía que salir de su encierro. Parecía absurdo pero se había aislado completamente. No había cruzado palabra con Malfoy desde su reunión en la sala Multipropósitos, menos con Hermione o Ron. Había tratado de evitar a los Slytherins lo más posible pero era en vano. Cada vez, eran más frecuentes lo interrogatorios de Zabini y de Parkinson, incluso Crabbe y Goyle habían comenzado a sospechar. Harry estaba agotado pero sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se había dado cuenta que necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda y sólo había una persona que se la podía dar.

Pero, no era tan simple. Harry estaba confundido. ¿Y si Hermione no quería hablar con él? Mal que mal, no le había seguido demostrando que podía confiar en él. La había abandonado y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Harry suspiró. No podía seguir pensando así. De esa manera nunca iba a conseguir algo en su vida. Él había cometido los errores, él tenía que repararlos. "¿Si no confío en mi mismo, quién va a hacerlo?"

Llegó al lugar acorado con Malfoy. Él tendría que llegar acompañado Hermione de un momento a otro. Y en efecto así fue. Harry aprovechó para observar a su mejor amiga. Había perdido peso, no mucho pero él podía notarlo. También se notaba que no estaba durmiendo bien, así lo demostraban sus grandes ojeras. Sin embargo, la castaña le dirigió inconcientemente una pequeña sonrisa tímida a Harry. "Esa era una buena señal¿no?"

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

"Hace varios días que no hablo con Draco. ¿Un solo encuentro y ya lo llamo por su nombre? Como iba diciendo, hace días que no veo a Malfoy. Bueno, sí, lo he visto pero sólo en el Gran Comedor. Se le veía preocupado, cansado y desanimado. Eso me intriga. Lleva varios días así y no sé que le pasa. ¡Tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza¿Desde cuando que Malfoy me importa tanto…? Desde que Harry dejó de ser cariñoso y preocuparse por mí. Es verdad, tengo que admitir que Harry se ha acercado un poco más, pero ya no es lo mismo. Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo voy a averiguarlo. Aunque no lo he hablado con Ron. Seguramente pero lo negará y yo quedaré como la neurótica paranoica. Además, si Ron hubiera notado algo raro, ya me lo habría consultado ¿no?"

En el fondo, Hermione estaba muy inquieta. Le frustraba no entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más que nada le frustraba no comprender lo que le pasaba a ella misma. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora y no dejaba de procesar información.

Esa mañana, "Harry", es decir, Draco en el cuerpo del Gryffindor; se le había acercado antes de desayunar. Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había detenido a analizar ese detalle.

-Mmm¿Hermione?-preguntó Malfoy, tanteando terreno, con cuidado. Ya había mejorado bastante su relación con la castaña como "Harry".

-¿Sí, Harry?-contestó la ojimiel desinteresadamente.

-Mmm, verás. Lo que pasa es que tengo algo que discutir contigo.

-Adelante, soy todo oído.-Dijo cordialmente la Gryffindor.

-El problema es que no puede ser ahora ni tampoco en este lugar. Es bastante delicado. Además, tú tienes la cabeza en otro lado, no me estas prestando ni una sola gota de atención.-agregó fríamente Draco, no podía evitar que su lado Slytherin se asomara cuando perdía la paciencia y no se le tomaba en cuenta.

-¿Es realmente importante? Porque estoy muy ocupada.

A Hermione no se le ocurría para que o de que quería hablar Harry a estas horas de la mañana. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante? La castaña sólo podía imaginarse que se trataba de Ginny, era absolutamente obvio que Harry quería recuperarla, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de hacer el papel de "Doctora Corazón" en esos minutos. Sin embargo, la castaña no pudo evitar pegar un respingo cuando escuchó la respuesta del para ella ojiverde.

-Por supuesto que es importante-respondió verdaderamente impaciente Malfoy. "Todas las mujeres son iguales, sean de Slytherin, Gyrffindor o cualquier otra casa"- Es sobre Malfoy.

Hermione trató de esconder su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy conmigo?-murmuró tímidamente la ojimiel.

-¡Por favor, Herm!-"¿Eso me salió natural?" se preguntó Draco- No tienes que fingir conmigo, lo sé todo.

Y en señal de apoyo Draco le guiñó un ojo. Hermione suspiró aliviada, se había sacado un peso de encima. Pero…

-¡Un momento¿Cómo sabes tú sobre esto?-preguntó más relajada la castaña.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Puedes acompañarme después del desayuno a hablar con él?

-Sí.-respondió Hermione tratando de camuflar su emoción. Pero¿no estás enojado, Harry?

-No. Malfoy no es tan mala persona después de todo.- Draco sentía que lo que había dicho era verdad.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Harry y Draco se habían dejado de odiar? Definitivamente imposible. Sin embargo, la castaña estaba completamente feliz. Después de todo, al parecer, Draco le había dicho la verdad, estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

-¿Y bien? Se van a dignar a decirme de una buena vez por todas por qué tanto misterio.-Dijo Hermione alegremente pero fingiendo enojo.

"Definitivamente, sigue siendo mi Herm" se dijo Harry más tranquilo.

-Verás Hermione, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que mejor vayamos al grano.-Dijo tajantemente el verdadero Malfoy.

Harry sólo asintió.

-¿Te acuerdas el otro día, cuando hablamos?- preguntó nervioso Harry.

La castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Sí, me acuerdo.

-Cuando recogiste rápidamente tus libros se te cayó esto.-El Gryffindor le tendió la carta que había escrito Krum.

-Gracias-musitó Hermione. Así que por eso estaba desparecido el condenado sobre.- Está abierto. ¿La leíste?

Harry no quería contestar, se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Sin embargo, el verdadero Malfoy se le adelantó.

-Teníamos que hacerlo.-anunció sin ninguna gota de remordimiento en su voz.

-¡No tienen derecho a meterse en mi correspondencia privada¡Menos tú, Malfoy!

Esto último le dolió a Harry pero tenía que asumir las consecuencias. Hermione siguió hablando:

-¡No esperaba esto de tu parte, Harry! Nunca pensé que un amigo pudiera hacerme esto.-Terminó de gritar la castaña.

-¡Tuve mis razones Hermione! Menos mal que Malfoy me mostró el sobre y me preguntó qué relación tienes tú con Krum.-Contraatacó el Slytherin.- Díselo, Draco.

Hermione miró extrañada al verdadero Harry. Éste tragó saliva.

-Hermione, Viktor Krum es un mortífago.-Dijo el Gryffindor lo más suavemente posible.

-¡Ay, por favor¡Las cosas que se meten ustedes en la cabeza¡Viktor no es ningún mortífago!-Hermione había explotado.

-Hermione, esto no es ninguna tontería y menos una broma de mal gusto. Malfoy lo dice porque lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. Él tuvo que trabajar con Viktor para Voldemort.

La castaña buscó la mirada del ahora rubio, preguntándole si eso era verdad. El verdadero Harry asintió, maldiciéndose a si mismo por tener que seguir haciendo sufrir a su mejor amiga.

-Y eso no es todo.-Agregó el Gryffindor armándose de valor- Krum te ha usado para que le traspases información sobre Hogwarts. Así fue como Voldemort pudo atacar tan fácilmente el castillo el año pasado. Y es así como Voldemort se ha enterado ahora de mi paradero.

La castaña pegó un grito. Ahora lo entendía todo. Había puesto en peligro a todos sus amigos, al colegio, al resto de los alumnos y ahora le había entregado al innombrable, las dos cosas que más buscaba en el mundo mágico. Harry y Draco.

-Yo…Esa nunca fue mi intención.-dijo finalmente la ojimiel, quien había comenzado a sollozar.

-Lo sabemos Hermione. Solamente queríamos que supieras la verdad.-intervino el verdadero Malfoy.-Los dejo solos para que puedan conversar.

-¿Van a decírselo a McGonagall?

-Es lo más sensato.-Dijo el Gryffindor.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

-Herm, necesito que te calmes.-susurró "Draco" mirando a la castaña.

-¡No puedo¡Lo que he hecho es terrible!

-No es tu culpa. Más bien es la mía por haberme arriesgado con Voldemort pero no tenía otra opción.

-¡Lo siento tanto Draco!- exclamó Hermione antes de lanzarse al cuello del antes ojiverde.

Harry recibió y correspondió el abrazo, lo necesitaba demasiado. EL Gyrffindor aprovechó ese momento para consolar a su amiga. Reparar el daño hecho, al menos tratar. El ahora rubio, le acariciaba suave y dulcemente la enmarañada melena castaña. Ambos disfrutaron de esa sensación. Hermione se sentía más tranquila. No sabía por qué pero se sentía a salvo, y estar así, abrazada a Malfoy le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó la ojimiel.

-No lo sé. Supongo que estar alerta y esperar. Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no he encontrado solución.

Así que era por eso que Draco había estado tan distante esos últimos días. Hermione se sentía peor porque no sabía como ayudarlo.

Al parecer, Harry le había leído la mente y enseguida le dijo:

-Miráme. No tienes que sentirte así, menos torturarte de esa manera. Me has ayudado mucho, más de lo que yo he hecho por ti. Ahora, sequemos esas lágrimas y disfrutemos. Podemos comenzar a conocernos.

Hermione sonrió, le gustaba la nueva faceta de Draco Malfoy.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

Draco sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así, por lo que apresuró aún más el paso. Corría por los pasillos del castillo buscando a cierta pelirroja, y sabía que la encontraría. Draco Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y en efecto la encontró. Estaba conversando animadamente con un grupo de amigas. Draco no se paró a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. El asunto de Viktor Krum y la carta ya le habían dado una lección. No había ni un solo minuto que perder porque quizás más tarde sería demasiado tarde. Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar. Tomó a la menor de los Weasleys del brazo y la arrastró lejos.

La pelirroja estaba furiosa. ¡Cómo se había atrevido Harry a tomarla de esa manera y llevársela sin su consentimiento! Ginny trataba frenéticamente de soltarse pero Harry era más fuerte.

Finalmente, "Harry" la soltó.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Harry¡No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera! Sobre todo después de la manera en que terminaste nuestra relación.

Draco la miraba divertido. Le encantaba cuando se indignaba así. El Slytherin entornó los ojos. No había minuto que perder. Comenzó a avanzar hacia Ginny y ésta a su vez comenzó a retroceder. Enseguida, la pelirroja se encontró arrinconada. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared y eso volvía loco a Malfoy. Éste se acercó más, acortando peligrosamente la distancia. La miró por unos segundos a los ojos. Tomó sorpresivamente la barbilla de Ginny. Ésta se estremeció de pies a cabeza. El Slytherin disfrutó aún más de la sensación. Y sin que la menor de los Weasleys supiera como, "Harry" ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio, Ginny estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar o siquiera responder al beso, pero unos segundos después sucumbió enseguida. No podía entender por qué Harry Potter la estaba besando pero sabía que este beso era distinto, especial. No era como los anteriores¿Qué había cambiado? La pelirroja no lo sabía pero le fascinaba.

Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, Draco se separó de Ginny. Había sido tal como lo había imaginado y no se arrepentía. La observó unos instantes. Le dedicó una sonrisa y sin previo aviso despareció, dejando muy confundida a la hermana menor de Ron.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

-¡Herm! Por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-preguntó Ron tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Por ahí.-Contestó simplemente la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No puede ser¡Por Merlín, otra más¿Esto es una epidemia o qué?-explotó ron desconcertado.

-¡Ay Ron, comienza a hablar claro alguna vez en tu vida!

-¡Primero Ginny, luego Harry y ahora tú!-bufó el pelirrojo- ¡Aviso de último minuto: la primavera terminó hace mucho tiempo!

-Por favor, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando.-Dijo Hermione con aire soñador.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de qué o quién mejor estoy hablando. Dime quien es para ir a partirle la cara en este mismo instante.

-Ron, si tienes ganas de pelear, el sauce boxeador está más que disponible.-Respondió la castaña.

-¡Esto no me hace ninguna gracia! Bueno, ya que ninguno de los tres me quiere decir quien los tiene así de enamorados, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.-Se exclamó triunfal Ron.

-¿Ah sí¿Y qué vas a hacer?-preguntó divertida Hermione antes de subir a su habitación.

Una vez que el Gryffindor comprobó que estaba solo en la Sala Común dijo en voz alta:

-No me queda otra que chantajear a Luna.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

**En un lugar desconocido, muy lejos de Hogwarts:**

_-Muy bien Viktor. Haz hecho un excelente trabajo. Gracias a ti podré finalmente ocuparme del mocoso de Malfoy que lo único que ha hecho es causarme problemas. Al menos su padre me fue un poco más útil. ¿Cómo va el plan Algatha?_

_-Todo listo mi señor.-Respondió una voz femenina._

_-Perfecto, podrás actuar en un par de días._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holaa a todos!!! estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, ya vamos en el septimo! Lamento haberme demorado tanto pero es que el colegio me tiene llena de trabajo, muchoooo!!! Finalmente logré terminar este capitulo q tanto me costo escribir asi q espero que les haya gustado. El H/Hr se va dando pero tiene que ser da a poco, ajjaja no me maten!!!Personalmente, las escenas que mas me gustaron fueron las de Draco/Ginny y la de Hermione/Ron. y a ustedes?? Al final revelé un poquito lo que sigue. ¿Capturará Voldemort a Harry¿Quién es Algatha?

Quiero agradacer a todos lo que leen, muy especialmente a los q me dejan unos lindooos y hermosos reviews junto con los nuevos lectores!!! muchaaas gracias, me hacen inmensamente feliz!!! y gracias por leer este enredado fic, sacado de mi enredada cabezaaa!!!

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, si es q los franceses me lo permiten(obviamente q sus reviews ayudan jajajaja). Nos vemos en el proximo capi.

Bsos!

Cam-tz


	8. Capítulo ocho: La trampa

**Capítulo ocho: La trampa**

Era una peculiar noche que carecía de Luna y la brisa nocturna abrazaba a Hogwarts. Harry deambulaba por los pasillos, pero¿En busca de algo¿De qué o de quién? No lo sabía. Sus piernas lo controlaban y no sabía hacia donde lo arrastraban. A Harry le resultaba realmente incómodo el silencio y la quietud que se experimentaba en el ambiente. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal. Y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se echó a correr frenéticamente. De pronto, las antorchas que alumbraban los pasillos del castillo se apagaron. Todo se sumió en una completa oscuridad. "Lumos"-susurró el Gyrffindor.

El antes ojiverde ahogó un grito, por la fría piedra que constituía el piso, corrían hilos de sangre. En ese momento todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos por todo Hogwarts. Se podía oler el caos y la desesperación. Harry no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, un centenar de hechizos volaban de un extremo a otro. De la nada apreció Ron, cargaba con dificultad a Luna que estaba bastante herida. Se miraron. Los ojos de Ron estaban dominados por el terror, pero unas chispas de odio resaltaban en ellos, como si el pelirrojo lo estuviera culpando de lo ocurrido. La mente de Harry intentaba trabajar a mil por hora, pero el caos era más fuerte. Y el antes ojiverde lo comprendió, seguía en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Ante los ojos de todo el mundo era el Slytherin más temido, el más peligroso porque ya había sido responsable de uno de los ataques más violentos en Hogwarts el año anterior. ¿Qué hacer¿Pelear, pero contra quién¿Quién estaba atacando y por qué? Se estremeció al pensar que la culpa era suya. Un grito desgarrador lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Seguido de varios más, que eran cada vez más fuertes y más constantes. Sus piernas se pusieron otra vez en marcha. Corrió, acompañado del chapoteo de la sangre bajo sus zapatos o tal vez los zapatos del enemigo. Ya no se reconocía, quizás su esencia ya se había camuflado con la de los Slytherin, quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de sentirse de esa manera, dejar de sentirse como el sucesor de Voldemort. Su cuerpo e instinto seguían el grito. Hasta que Harry logró detenerse, o su cuerpo se detuvo porque él ya no lo controlaba.

Se encontró frente a frente con una bruja joven, que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Era alta y delgada. Sus cabellos finos y largos pero de un color verdoso, caían libremente sobre sus hombros, de manera despreocupada. La expresión de sus ojos era extraña porque brillaban enormemente y su color cambiaba permanentemente. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor pudo apreciar hacia donde la bruja dirigía su mirada. A unos centímetros de él, yacía Hermione en el piso. ¿Estaba viva aún? Harry se aferraba a ese deseo, negándose a la idea de haberla perdido.

_**-¡Avada Kedavra!**_

Antes de que el mortal hechizo llegara hacia ella, la castaña le dirigió una pequeña mirada al antes ojiverde y gritó su verdadero nombre con todas su fuerzas. Harry estaba atónito, fuera de si. Lo había reconocido, a pesar de encontrarse en el cuerpo de Malfoy lo había reconocido. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Pero eso no era lo que más importaba, se había ido, se la habían quitado y Hermione no volvería a pronunciar nunca más su nombre.

_-Te advertimos que te buscaríamos y que te encontraríamos mocoso_.-Le siseó la extraña.

-¿Quién eres?-murmuró Harry.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para arrebatarme a lo que yo más quería?!-le gritó lleno de pena y rabia el Gryffindor.

_-Nos volveremos a ver mocoso. Muy pronto._

Y sin agregar nada más la bruja desapareció, así como todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Harry se encontró de pie, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, empapado de sudor. Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Se volteó y vio a Blaise, mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo lamento Malfoy, realmente traté de ayudarte, pero los poderes del Señor Oscuro son superiores.

En ese momento aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle. Miraron con pánico al que ellos creían era Malfoy. ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta?

Acto seguido apareció Pansy.

-Draco, no pudimos mantenerte en secreto por más tiempo. Nuestros días están contados, vienen en camino.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Luna recorría distraídamente los pasillos del colegio. Necesitaba un descanso después de una larga jornada de clases. Quizás pasar un rato con Hermione les haría bien a las dos.

-¡Luna! Espera un momento.-Gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

La Ravenclaw no escuchó así que siguió su camino.

-¡Luna¡Por Merlín, mujer qué estás sorda!

Luna se dio vuelta y chocó directamente con la persona que menos se esperaba en el día.

-Ronald, que sorpresa.-Dijo la rubia luego de reincorporarse.

-Mmm, si, claro.-Murmuró malhumorado Ron, esto no era precisamente algo que le agradara hacer.

-¿Me buscabas?-Preguntó la Ravenclaw mientras recogía sus libros del piso.

El pelirrojo sólo soltó un bufido, nunca iba a admitir que él Ronald Weasley estaba buscando a Luna Lovegood.

-¿No? Bueno, puede que yo haya escuchado mal. Que tengas un buen día.-Respondió de manera indiferente Luna.

Ron no supo cómo lo hizo, fue tan solo un impulso pero la verdad era que si necesitaba hablar con Luna e inconcientemente, para detenerla, le tomó la mano.

"Serás imbécil Weasley, mira la estupidez que acabas de cometer"-se dijo.

-La verdad es que estoy muy ocupado-mintió Ron-así que iré directamente al grano.

-Te escucho.-Le dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-Pues, verás. Las cosas han estado muy raras últimamente y tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar. ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos le pasa a todo el mundo, especialmente a Hermione?

Luna sonrió para si misma, con que era eso lo que se proponía Ron.

-Verás Ronald, esos son asuntos personales de Hermione y yo no soy quien para andarlos ventilando por Hogwarts. Si tienes algún problema, te aconsejo que lo arregles con ella misma.

-Pero…pero… ¡Ella no me quiere escuchar!-soltó de manera impotente el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Si Hermione no te quiere contar, sus razones tendrá.

-¡Muy bien! Te vas a arrepentir de no cooperar conmigo. Ya verás como Herm también se irá distanciando de ti.-Replicó algo dubitativo, la Ravenclaw había herido su orgullo.

-Hasta luego Ronald, que tengas un buen día.-Respondió la rubia soltando una risita.

-Si como no. ¡Saludos a tu collar de corchos!-Se burló el pelirrojo aunque estaba bastante malhumorado.

-Se los transmitiré en tu nombre. Te echa bastante de menos, quizás te lo preste para que te haga compañía esta tarde.

Luna se fue a su Sala Común triunfalmente.

En cambio, Ron estaba bastante sorprendido, no contaba con que Luna le devolvería la broma. Ella estaba llena de sorpresas. Pero ahora más que nunca se sentía pequeño, estúpido y avergonzado.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La carcajada de la castaña inundó el ambiente.

-¡No puedo creer que Ron realmente cumpliera su amenaza!-comentó extremadamente divertida Hermione.

-Hubieras visto su cara cuando le respondí sobre la burla del collar de corchos.-Añadió Luna orgullosa.

-¡Esa es una anécdota que no se puede olvidar!-Dijo la Gryffindor.

-Herm, hablando en serio. Tienes que hablar con él sobre lo que está pasando, no es justo que Harry y tú siendo sus mejores amigos le oculten cosas de este tipo.

-Si, lo sé. Dame un poco más de tiempo, para que se calmen las cosas. Todavía necesito descubrir bien todo este asunto con Draco.

-Yo entiendo. Pero recuerda que luego de este asunto de la carta de Krum, quedó bastante claro que la vida de Harry está en grave peligro. Y no me vengas con el argumento que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro para Harry y que aquí nada le va a pasar porque tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso es mentira.

-Si sé. Déjame ordenar las ideas para que Ron no se altere mucho cuando se entere. Entre menos alboroto provoque, mejor.

Sin embargo, la conversación de las dos amigas fue interrumpida.

-Disculpe que las interrumpa señoritas pero estoy buscando a la directora del colegio, la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione tomó la palabra.

-Lo siento pero si desea hablar con ella va a tener que esperar porque en este momento está en clases con los alumnos de quinto año. Quizás yo la pueda ayudar señora, soy Prefecta y Premio Anual.

-Eres muy amable querida pero necesito discutir este asunto directamente con ella. Vengo con el Ministro de la Magia. Sabemos que la profesora McGonagall no está al tanto de la visita pero nos urge que nos atienda.

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer por usted. Luna los va a acompañar.

Antes de partir, Hermione aprovechó para susurrarle a Luna en el oído:

-¿Me explicas cómo esta señora junto con el señor Ministro entraron sin haberse cruzado con ningún profesor antes que nosotras?

Luna sólo se encogió de hombros.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-Gracias señorita Granger por notificarme este asunto tan inusual.

-No hay ningún problema. Afortunadamente podemos ayudarla en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

McGonagall le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la castaña.

La directora y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor en donde Luna esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de éstas para solucionar el problema. Lo curioso era que la misteriosa señora junto con el Ministro se negaba a mencionar la razón de su visita.

-Buenos días.-Dijo con un tono autoritario pero a la vez cordial McGonagall.

-Gracias por recibirnos Minerva, trataremos de hacer de este asunto lo más breve posible.-Anunció el Ministro de la Magia.

-No hay problema. ¿De qué se trata?

-Resulta que hemos hecho un singular descubrimiento en el Ministerio. Te presento a Margaret Malfoy, la media hermana de Lucius Malfoy.

La señora en cuestión esbozó una sonrisa. Luna, Hermione y McGonagall no podína creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Era imposible. Esa señora no podía ser la tía de Draco Malfoy, eso cambiaba todas las cosas.

Minerva trató de controlarse y de permanecer serena.

-Entonces usted es la tía de Draco Malfoy.

-Así es.

-Sin embargo yo tenía entendido que el señor Malfoy ya no tenía familiares con vida, es por ello que se le permitió permanecer en Hogwarts.-Replicó suspicazmente la directora.

-Así se pensaba. Resulta que la señora Malfoy estuvo viviendo por muchos años en el extranjero pero no se sabía su paradero, incluso se le había declarado como muerta. Hace unas semanas apareció en el Ministerio, se le hicieron las pruebas correspondientes y se confirmó el parentesco con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y todo esto sucedió así de rápido, así de simple?-Interrogó bastante irritada McGonagall.

-Todos estamos bastante sorprendidos pero no es razón para reaccionar de tal manera Minerva. Como dicen los franceses: "Voyons, soyez raisonable ma chère".

McGonagall echaba chispas por los ojos. "¡Al diablo con los franceses, no pienso ser razonable!"

-Lamento haberla tomado por sorpresa pero esto ha sido demasiado doloroso para mí. He estado viviendo sola todo este tiempo, sin mantener comunicación con mi familia que ahora me entero está muerta, a excepción de mi sobrino. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si viene a buscar a su único familiar que le queda en el mundo mágico y muggle y la insultan de esta manera?

La media hermana de Lucius se había echado a llorar en el hombro del Ministro. Éste miraba a la directora de Hogwarts de forma reprobatoria. Luna y Hermione no se tragaban la actuación de la señora. Poco a poco, cada vez más alumnos de Hogwarts habían llegado al Gran Comedor, atraídos por la curiosidad y los rumores que habían volado rápidamente por todo el castillo.

-¿Por qué no continuamos esta discusión en mi despacho?-Propuso lo más amablemente que pudo McGonagall.

-No-dijo la señora sonándose ruidosamente con un pañuelo-Antes que nada deseo ver a mi sobrino.

-No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado ahora, dada la situación…-Intentó en vano Minerva porque Margaret comenzó a llorar aún más y el escándalo provocado iba creciendo.

-¡No me digan que mi niño también está muerto porque me muero!

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Mientras tanto, Luna y Hermione aprovecharon la confusión del momento para escabullirse entre la multitud para ir a buscar a Malfoy y a Harry para aclarar el asunto.

-¡Malfoy, tenemos serios problemas!

Harry tardó en reaccionar ya que todavía tenía muy presente y fresco el recuerdo de la visión sobre el ataque de Hogwarts y la muerte de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?

-Tu tía está en el castillo junto con el Ministro de la Magia.

-¿Mi tía, el Ministro de la Magia?-Preguntó confundido el Gyrffindor.

-Están hablando con McGonagall.

En ese entonces había llegado Luna acompañada del verdadero Malfoy, Ginny y Ron.

-Luna nos puso al tanto de la situación.-Intervino el que todos creían era Harry.

-No sé que tiene que ver el asunto personal del hurón con nosotros pero ustedes están tramando algo…-Comenzó Ron

-Sí. Ron y yo les estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos hicieran parte de sus planes ya que somos sus amigos. Así que mejor nos explican porque no entendemos nada.-Terminó Ginny.

-¿Así que, ahora eres amiga mía?-Escupió irónicamente la castaña.

-Weasley, Granger. No es momento para que se peleen. Pueden arreglar sus diferencias en otro momento porque esto es grave.-Dijo seriamente el verdadero Harry, impresionado por la natural que le había salido el comentario, seguramente eran los nervios.

Hermione se tragó el comentario y comprendió que en presencia de todos, Draco no podía ser su amigo, sino que tenía que seguir siendo el hurón que todos conocían.

-Luna y yo pensamos que todo esto es demasiado sospechoso. Malfoy¿tu padre tenía, tiene o tuvo una media hermana?

Primero, el verdadero Harry buscó disimuladamente la respuesta en el verdadero Draco.

-No, mi padre fue siempre hijo único, de eso estoy seguro.

-Entonces Malfoy tenemos graves problemas.

-¡Nos pueden explicar qué rayos está pasando a Ginny y a mí¿Desde cuando se secretean tanto con Malfoy?-Ron estaba fuera de si.

-Ronald, te voy a decir una sola cosa y es por el bien tuyo y el de Ginny¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones! Si quieres cooperar muy bien pero en silencio.-Dijo severamente Luna.

-¿En dónde están?-Preguntó el verdadero Draco.

-En el Gran Comedor, se niegan a ir al despacho de McGonagall.

-Andando entonces.

Los verdaderos Draco y Harry aprovecharon un minuto para hablar a solas. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había aparecido una tía de Malfoy que normalmente no existía pero sabían que esto era obra de Voldemort. Estaban en serios problemas y no sabían como saldrían de esta. Iban a necesitar mucha suerte. Harry también aprovechó el momento para que Draco estuviera al tanto de la visión que tuvo. El Slytherin llegó a la conclusión de que eso no tenía relación con la venganza de Voldemort hacia él ya que no habría razón para que éste matara a Hermione para molestarlo. Sin embargo, los dos magos se estremecieron al pensar que en la batalla final contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, ninguno habría vuelto a su cuerpo original ya que así lo evidenciaba la visión.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡Ahí está! Mi sobrinito, mi bebé.-Se exclamó Margaret antes de abalanzarse sobre el verdadero Harry y llenarlo de lápiz labial por todos lados.

-¡Mi bomboncito de licor, estás vivo! Estás tan guapo, igualito a tu padre, aunque la nariz es de tu madre.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para soltarse de los abrazos y besos de la media hermana de Lucius.

-¡Usted no es mi tía¡Mi padre no tenía ninguna media hermana!

-Pero mi muffin de nuez y zanahoria, por supuesto que piensas que no soy tu tía. Lo que pasa es que cuando me fui tú tenías tres años y nunca más me contacté con ustedes, me creyeron muerta incluso.

-¡Mentira!

-No digas eso que se me parte el corazón, mi pastelito.

-¡Yo no soy su pastelito¡Profesora McGonagall haga algo por favor, le digo que a esta señora yo no la conozco!

-Lo siento señor Malfoy, la señora Malfoy y el señor Ministro ya me mostraron las pruebas suficientes, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-Pero no te preocupes mi browniecito. Te voy a llevar conmigo y recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido.

-¡Ah no¡Yo no me muevo de Hogwarts!

-¡Basta ya señor Malfoy! La señora Malfoy como única familiar suyo es ahora su tutora y tiene todo el derecho legal a llevarlo con ella o dejar Hogwarts. Compórtese con un hombre de una buena vez.-Explotó el Ministro.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Así de fácil había acabado todo? Tan sencillamente Voldemort se salía con la suya y se llevaba a Draco por culpa suya. Justo cuando se estaban llevando bien y ya no se sentía tan mal. Con lágrimas en los ojos buscó la mirada de Harry para que intercediera, hiciera algo, por mucho que Malfoy y él se odiaran, Harry haría siempre lo correcto. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que ninguno podía interceder. Sin mirar por última vez a Draco, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor procurando que Ron no la viera, luego se ocuparía del resto, primero quería estar sola.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

El verdadero Harry despertó en una sala desconocida, completamente inmovilizado. Enseguida recordó lo ocurrido y se imaginó por qué estaría ahí. Seguramente era obra de Voldemort y la historia de la supuesta tía de Malfoy.

_-Vaya vaya, el bello durmiente ya despertó. ¿Me echaste de menos?_

¿Por qué a Harry le resultaba conocida esa voz¿Dónde la había oído antes?

_-Veo que no te olvidaste por completo de mí._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaa a todoos! Si, si seee! soy la peor persona del mundooo. Mas de un mes sin actualizar!! Perdon Perdon Perdon Perdooon!!! Ya se que ninguna escusa es valida pero entiendan un poquitito, el colegio me llena de trabajo, un fin de semana fue el matrimonio de mi prima y el otro mi cumpleaños asi q no tenia ni un minuto para ponerme a escribir aunque tuviera hace tiempo el capitulo en mi cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado porq trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible para compensarles toda la demoraa!!

si entendieron bien, la primera parte es una vision del verdadero harry pero es muy importante para lo q sigue. espero no haberlos defraudado con la parte de la captura del "falso Malfoy". Se que algunos esperaban accion pero esta viene mas tarde. Esta escena la tenia planeada de antes y espero que les haya gustado porq a mi me entretuvo mucho escribirla.

Cualquier reclamo, consulta, comentario, cualquier cosa, en el botoncito de abajo en "go".

Muchas gracias por leer!! Hasta la proxima!

Cam-tz


	9. Capítulo nueve: Verdades

**Capítulo nueve: Verdades reveladas**

La silueta salió de las sombras y se dejó finalmente ver. Harry quedó paralizado. No de miedo, sino de la impresión porque la visión de aquella noche despertó una vez más, fresca en su memoria.

-Tú…-Logró articular el antes ojiverde.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más¿Tu amiguita sangre sucia tal vez?

Harry no quiso responder. Se dedicó a observar a la bruja. Se veía más hermosa en la realidad pero a la vez la joven de los cabellos verdosos, le transmitía mayor inseguridad y peligro. Sí, no cabía duda. Era ella, la que en sueños había matado a Hermione.

-¿Quién eres?-Susurró con rabia el Gryffindor.

-Se me había olvidado que nunca me presenté formalmente. Mi nombre es Algatha.

Su nombre recorrió todos los sentidos de Harry, ahogando su cuerpo con las vibraciones de las ondas mecánicas producidas por la voz de la bruja y a Harry le pareció que su maldad provenía de las profundidades del océano. Sin embargo, eso no era todo, había algo más. El antes ojiverde cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y apretando los dientes para librarse de aquella sensación, que se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-¿Qué quieres?-le escupió violentamente el verdadero Harry.

Algatha sonrío. Se cruzó de brazos, provocando que el ligero vestido que llevaba se ajustara aún más a su figura.

-Esas no son maneras de agradecerle a la persona que te salvó de las garras de McGonagall.-Respondió simplemente.

Fue en ese momento que el Gryffindor ató cabos. Lo sabía, todo había sido una trampa. Con la mirada, recorrió el cuerpo de Algatha hasta llegar a su brazo en busca de la prueba. Sí, ahí estaba, la Marca Tenebrosa. A Harry le hirvió la sangre. Por culpa de este asunto de la tía de Malfoy había caído directamente en las manos del enemigo, Voldemort.

La joven bruja, al comprender que su prisionero se había aclarado un poco las ideas, decidió acercarse a él.

Harry no quería que se le acercara. Quiso salir corriendo pero recordó que estaba completamente atado. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Estaban tan cerca que el potente contacto visual fue inevitable. El Gryffindor desvió enseguida la mirada. Sin embargo, todavía podía oler el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era agridulce y extraño pero lo adormecía y no sabía por qué pero lo mantenía fascinado.

-Tienes un par de asuntos que arreglar con alguien y luego podremos jugar¿De acuerdo?-Le susurró al oído la mortífaga.

-¿Jugar?-Repitió bastante atontado el antes ojiverde.

-Si Draquito, yo no muerdo. No me gusta morder pero al Señor Oscuro sí.

El nombre de Draco le calló como agua fría y lo sacó de su sopor. Harry abrió los ojos, pero no demasiado, para disimular los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Eso significaba que Voldemort lo había capturado pero no como Harry Potter sino que como Draco Malfoy. ¿Eran aquellas buenas noticias? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, quizás, habría más posibilidades de escapar y sobrevivir bajo la identidad del Slytherin que bajo la suya. "Cierra tu mente, Harry. Tienes que cerrarla y no dejar que descubran tu secreto."

-Por cierto, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo tratando de hacer realidad tu capricho con la sangre sucia esa.-Le aconsejó la bruja de los cabellos verdosos.

Harry reprimió el impulso de lanzársele al cuello y hacerle entender que Hermione no era tal insulto.

-¿Quién, Granger?-Preguntó Harry creyendo que podría resultarle útil un poco más de información.

-Esa castaña insignificante como se llame. Es un caso perdido, está loquita por Potter. Además, ella no está a tu altura. Entiendo que te hayas, digamos, desorientado estos últimos meses. Has pasado por mucho…

El antes ojiverde permaneció en silencio. Algatha continuó:

-Lamento que tengas que pagarlo. Pero estoy convencida que el Señor Oscuro te dejará vivir y le prometí que yo sabría mostrarte el camino.-Le guiñó seductoramente un ojo.-Tendremos tiempo libre para jugar y después iremos a buscar a Potter.

"Si es que el supuesto Potter no llega primero".-pensó por un momento el Gryffindor. ¿Vendrían los demás en su ayuda¿O lo dejarían allí, a merced de Voldemort? De Malfoy no sabía que esperar. Tal vez Hermione…No. Enseguida desechó esa idea, ella no sabía la verdad. Quizás McGonagall…

En todo caso, si nadie venía en su ayuda, él ya se estaba haciendo una idea de cómo podría salvar su pellejo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Y eso era todo? Se lo llevaban así como así y listo. Esto era una tontería. Hermione afectada porque Malfoy se había ido y ella no había podido hacer nada. Eso al menos pensaba la castaña. Que no tenía sentido sentirse tan mal por algo así. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Porque él no sonaba como Malfoy-Reflexionó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que es Draco Malfoy. ¡Las tonterías que se me ocurren! _¿Seguro que es el malvado, frío y calculador Slytherin?_ El mismo, sí. _¿Y en qué te basas para probarlo?" _Ya me estoy haciendo preguntas sin sentido. ¡Por Merlín y Morgana, en qué me iba a basar, en todo! _Yo no estaría tan segura. _¿Qué estás insinuando? Ay no, me estoy cuestionando a mi misma. _Aquí hay gato encerrado. Sí, definitivamente. A ti te ocultan algo, se nota porque McGonagall está demasiado alterada solo para tratarse del hijo de Lucius. _No, basta. Estoy exagerando. ¡Cállate materia gris que estás exagerando! _Harry también está muy raro. Antiguamente se habría alegrado de deshacerse de Malfoy pero está con los pelos de punta. Y así se hace llamar tu mejor amigo. _¡Basta ya!"

-¿Hermione estás bien?

-Ron, eeeeh, sí claro. Este, sólo me asustaste.-Le respondió la ojimiel tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-¿De verdad? Estás bastante inquieta y suenas muy alterada. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí.-Insistió suavemente el pelirrojo.

-Te lo agradezco. Sólo necesito despejarme, este asunto me dejó los pelos de punta.-Hermione trataba de sonar lo más normal posible. No era que no confiara en Ron, al contrario; pero no podía explicarle lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza ni lo que sentía porque ni ella misma lo tenía muy claro.

-Hermione, yo no sé que hacer.-Soltó rendido el penúltimo Weasley.

Aquella declaración tomó a la castaña completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-Lo interrogó dulcemente la Gryffindor.

-Tú no confías en mí, sólo hablas con Luna. Con Harry es peor porque él es el que está aún más raro. ¿O soy yo el problema?-Terminó con un enorme suspiro Ron.

-No, en absoluto. De hecho, te debo una gran disculpa. Sé que te aparté pero no era por falta de confianza, sino por miedo. Sé que cometí un error y respecto a Harry, sé que todo es muy raro y yo en su momento tampoco supe como reaccionar. Ahora me limité a resignarme.

Y fue así como Hermione puso al día a Ron, omitiendo algunos detalles naturales pero le contó casi todo; sus dudas, varios pensamientos, sensaciones y preguntas.

-Wow….-fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo.

-Si lo sé.

-Entiendo en parte por qué no querías contarme.-admitió con una débil risita- Pero Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy…

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar… ¿No te da acaso la sensación de que Draco y Harry invirtieron personalidades?-Probó nerviosamente, ruborizándose por su atrevimiento.

-No lo había pensado pero ahora que lo mencionas, tiene bastante sentido…

-No, olvídalo. Es una idea descabellada… ¿O no?

Los dos amigos cruzaron una mirada cómplice. Y por primera vez en varios meses, sus mentes se conectaron por un instante, teniendo el mismo pensamiento. Corrieron en busca de Luna y sobre todo, corrieron en busca de respuestas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Profesora McGonagall, yo…-Comenzó el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

-¡Shhh! No podemos hablar aquí. A mi despacho, de inmediato.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-Preguntó el Slytherin mientras subían las frías escaleras de piedra.

-Eso no es todo señor Malfoy-Lo llamó por su verdadero nombre una vez instalados en el despacho de la directora- Tenemos más problemas aún, tengo información sobre el hechizo que provocó el cambio de cuerpo entre usted y el señor Potter.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se enderezó en su asiento. No debían ser buenas noticias por la sombría mirada de McGonagall.

-Es un conjuro de magia antigua. Lo sé porque estuve revisando unos pergaminos y por casualidad encontré unos que Dumbledore dejó aquí antes de que…-La directora hizo una pausa incómoda tanto para ella como para su interlocutor. Pero rápidamente retomó la palabra esta vez más decidida-Él realizó el conjuro, el profesor Dumbledore es el responsable de que estén en cuerpos distintos.

El Slytherin estaba confundido. "¿Por qué ese viejo chiflado quería que esto pasara? Es absurdo. Al principio se podría pensar que es para castigarme pero no tiene sentido porque a la vez castiga a su alumno predilecto: Potter. ¿Por qué?"

-¿Ese pergamino explica por qué Dumbledore hizo tal barbaridad?-Preguntó Malfoy tratando de controlarse para no mostrar el torbellino de emociones que estaba experimentando.

La directora lo miró muy seriamente. Tenía que elegir las palabras correctas ya que no podía mentirle. Se inclinó un poco más sobre su escritorio y contestó:

-En el pergamino, no. Sin embargo, recuerdo algo que me dijo el profesor Dumbledore y que en aquella ocasión nunca entendí; me dijo que algo muy extraño y fuera de lo común podría ocurrir de un día para otro pero que por sobre todo tenía que protegerlos y ayudarlos a ustedes dos. No me quiso explicar más y yo no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar el verdadero significado de sus palabras; supongo que hay evidentemente una relación.

El Slytherin asintió.

-Sin embargo, hay algo más ¿no es cierto profesora McGonagall?

-Me temo que sí. El problema es que el conjuro sólo puede deshacerse por la persona que lo realizó o bajo las condiciones que aquella persona quiso que el conjuro dejara de tener efecto.

Malfoy apretó con fuerza los puños y se contuvo para no golpear el escritorio de la directora. ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore? Necesitaba una explicación pero él no la encontraba y nadie se la podía dar.

-A Potter le va a fascinar cuando le contemos-comentó irónicamente- ¡Oh cierto! Potter no está.

Unos segundos antes de que Draco terminara de hablar, la puerta se había abierto de par en par dejando pasar a unos atolondrados Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny quienes habían escuchado aquella última y extraña afirmación.

La profesora McGonagall se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Todo se complicaba cada vez más pero por otra parte quizás era bueno que todos de una vez por todas se enteraran de la verdad. Bueno, no todos, pero por lo menos los alumnos que acaban de irrumpir maleducadamente en su despacho.

-Señoritas Granger, Lovegood, Weasley y señor Weasley; ¿Son estás maneras de entrar al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts?-Dijo severamente.

-Disculpe profesora, este eeehm, nosotros, eeehm, tiene razón…-Comenzó nerviosa la hermana de Ron.

-¿Puedes repetir lo último que dijiste, Harry¿Qué Potter no está?-Preguntó inocentemente Luna.

El que todos pensaban que era Harry no contestó.

-¡Pero qué dices! Eso es absurdo¿Cómo Harry va a decir que él mismo no está en donde está? Luna, escuchamos mal.

-Ron, tú escuchaste lo mismo que yo y los demás.

Enseguida los hermanos Weasley y Luna se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión.

-¡Basta ya!-Gritó Hermione, miró a la profesora McGonagall y está se enterneció porque le pareció que le suplicaba. Luego la castaña dirigió su mirada a "Harry"-Han pasado cosas muy raras este último tiempo, cosas serias. Los que estamos presentes estamos implicados¿no es cierto?

-Sí, estamos en aprietos-Confesó la directora de Hogwarts-Y son graves.

-¿Qué tan graves?-Se atrevió a preguntar firmemente la castaña.

Draco Malfoy sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y que lo más sensato era contar la verdad. Si McGonagall había dicho aquello era porque estaban de acuerdo.

-Es complicado así que no les daré detalles para que entiendan y no se confundan más de lo que ya están.-Declaró el Slytherin.

-¿Cuál es el problema Harry?-Lo interrogó Ginny-Tanto misterio ya asusta.

El Slytherin no sabía como iba a reaccionar la pelirroja al saber que todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos estos últimos meses los había compartido con Draco Malfoy en realidad. Se habían conocido mejor y cada día que pasaba, Draco se convencía aún más de que Ginny a pesar de ser Weasley era una persona especial y que quería que permaneciera a su lado. Y al Slytherin le dio un escalofrío percatarse que por primera vez en su vida, dependía de alguien más. Sin embargo, le había gustado la sensación de estar acompañado, apoyado y quizás de alguna manera "querido". Por lo que se asustó un poco al pensar que tal vez cuando revelara su secreto, volvería a ser rechazado por ellos. A su orgullo le costaba admitir que le había tomado aprecio a Ron y a Luna y que después de todo no se podía calificar de "sangre sucia" a Hermione porque era una gran bruja. Luego, estaba Harry, no estaba seguro si eran amigos pero Malfoy sabía que ya no lo consideraba su enemigo.

Tomó aire y dijo solemnemente:

-Ese es el problema, yo no soy Harry.

-¡Harry por favor¿Se puede saber qué tomaste ahora que te hace decir tontería tras tontería?-Soltó impulsivamente el pelirrojo.

En la sala reinaba un enorme silencio.

-Ron, compórtate. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es verdad? Esto confirma en parte nuestra teoría.-Lo retó severamente Hermione.

-Sí, ejem, lo siento. Sólo estaba comprobando que no nos metía pero…-Ron se quedó mudo al analizar lo que la castaña le había dicho- Eso significa que…

-¿Qué significa?-Preguntó desorientada su hermana.

-¿Quién eres entonces?-Luna había apuntado a la pregunta más sensata. Aunque Hermione ya se había hecho una idea de la respuesta.

-Draco Malfoy.

Ginny y Ron se quedaron de piedra. Luna se puso a caminar por la habitación de manera nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¿En dónde está Harry?-El pelirrojo se alarmó por un segundo.

-En mi cuerpo.

Todos, incluidos McGonagall, se miraron alarmados, recordando que "Malfoy" ya no estaba en el castillo.

-Ocurrió la noche en que nos atacaste a Ron y a mí¿o me equivoco?-Murmuró bastante afectada la castaña.

Ron a su vez lo recordó todo:

-Sí, y Harry-dirigió una extraña mirada al verdadero Draco-fue a ayudarnos.

El Slytherin asintió.

-No tuve la oportunidad de darles una disculpa.

-¡Es decir que todo lo que hemos vivido los últimos meses es una farsa!-Explotó Ginny.

-No es así, señorita Weasley. No todo es blanco o negro.-Comentó McGonagall quien no se había involucrado por el momento.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Nos han engañado a todos.

-Decidimos con Potter que no les contaríamos porque era muy peligroso. No sabíamos ni cómo ni por qué habíamos intercambiado cuerpos y no queríamos provocar más desorden y caos del que ya hay.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora?-Intervino a su vez la rubia.

-Todo-Comprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo?-Preguntó Ginny.

-La situación…

-Sigo sin entender. Ya sabemos que ustedes dos son un par de genios pero podrían hacernos al menos el favor de dejar de hablar en clave para que cooperemos un poco ya que estamos implicados.-Ron se estaba impacientando.

-Conocemos más a fondo el origen del conjuro que provocó que yo terminara aparentemente como Harry y él como yo, pero eso no es necesario de explicar ahora. El problema es que como ya dije antes-Recalcó Malfoy mirando especialmente a Ron quien se sintió avergonzado-Harry no está aquí.

-Y es más difícil que puedan cambiar de cuerpo.-Entendió Luna quien tenía las ideas un poco más aclaradas.

-Entonces vamos a buscar a Harry donde tu tía, lo intercambiamos y listo.-Propuso la pelirroja un poco más calmada.

-No se puede porque todavía no saben cómo cambiar. ¿No es cierto?-Ron también tenía las ideas más aclaradas.

Malfoy se limitó a asentir.

-No importa, entre más seamos mejor pensaremos…

-¿No sería entonces todo demasiado simple?-Draco dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire- Yo no tengo ninguna tía de parte de mi papá, estoy absolutamente seguro. Y no lo digo porque rechace la teoría de que un día pueda aparecer algún familiar mío en el mundo, sino porque hay alguien que estaba interesado en dar con mi paradero y hacerme pagar una deuda pendiente.

Hermione soltó un leve chillido, no había querido creer en esa opción y ahora se sentía más culpable que antes. Había enviado a su mejor amigo directamente al lugar en el que corría más peligro.

-¿Y esa persona es?-Preguntó Ron.

-Voldemort.

-¡Profesora McGonagall tenemos que hacer algo pronto! Harry corre enorme peligro.

-Lo sé Luna, lo sé. Sin embargo, no sé cómo ayudarlo y me siento muy mal porque en parte es mi responsabilidad.

-Pero profesora-Reflexionó el penúltimo Weasley- ¿V-Vold…usted ya sabe quien, sabe que Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron cuerpos?

-Creemos que no.

-Entonces, todavía tiene alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir¿verdad?-La castaña trataba de controlar su angustia que ahora sabía de dónde provenía y por qué.

-Puede ser, si el castigo a mi desobediencia de parte de Voldemort no es muy severo pero lo dudo. Aunque hay otra manera, que hagamos todo por impedirlo.-Dijo Draco con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Muy bonito plan señor Malfoy pero no sabemos en donde está exactamente el señor Potter.

Por unos minutos todos se desanimaron.

-No podemos ir a rescatar a Harry sin ese dado-murmuró Ginny.

Se quedaron así, meditabundos y vencidos por un largo rato. Hasta que los ojos de Draco se iluminaron aún más, súbitamente.

-¿Qué?-lo interrogó esperanzada la Ravenclaw.

-Si tienes algo que compartir sería buena idea que lo hicieras, hurón.-Reclamó Ron.

-Cálmate Weasley que así no vas a ayudar ni a una hormiga. Ya sé a donde se llevó Voldemort a Potter.

-Te escuchamos-Dijo firmemente Hermione.

-A la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Dónde vivías con tus padres?-preguntó nerviosa Ginny.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-Dudó Ron.

-Porque va a atacar donde de verdad me duele, sólo que sobre Potter no tendrá ningún efecto. Tenemos que impedir que lleve acabo su plan sino el también descubrirá nuestro secreto.

-Señor Malfoy¿Está usted absolutamente seguro de lo que está hablando?

-Completamente.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Holaaa a todos! primero quiero pedir perdón por la larga espera del capitulo. Fue bastante dificil de escribir pero aparte han pasado muchas cosas...he estado llena de trabajo y mas encima en las ultimas tres semanas me he enfermado mucho. No se preocupen que con las proximas actualizaciones no me voy a demorar tanto porque pronto salgo de vacaciones. Así que se acerca el final de la historia. No se exactamente cuantos capitulos mas pero sé que son máximo 4 más. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como se va desarrollando y cmo poco a poco se van descubriendo las verdades y se arma el puzle. Bueno, espero sus consultas, sugerencias, opiniones, lo que sea.

Muchisimas gracias a todos lo que leen, todavía siguen el fic a estas alturas y a los que quizas se integren recien ahora. Muchisimas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar un review, que siempre valoro mucho!

Besos,

Cam-tz


	10. Capítulo diez: ¿Regreso a la normalidad?

**Capítulo diez¿Regreso a la normalidad?**

Todavía no había amanecido, Harry lo sabía porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche aunque de vez en cuando se hacía el dormido por su propio bien. Trató de no inmutarse al escuchar murmullos, pasos y diversos ruidos cerca de la puerta del sótano en el que se encontraba prisionero. "Si tan sólo no me hubieran quitado mi varita. Sin embargo, Voldemort no es estúpido." _Pero ahora las reglas del juego han cambiado y te has vuelto más astuto._ "¿De dónde salió eso?"-Pensó contrariado.

Con un estruendoso chirrido, la puerta finalmente se abrió. Sintió como la presencia de Algatha se hacía notar en el ambiente. La bruja se agachó a su altura mientras que Harry hacía unos enormes esfuerzos por mantener naturalmente cerrados los ojos y que aquella presencia femenina se alejara rápidamente. Sin embargo, Algatha, acercó la punta de su nariz a la mejilla del Gryffindor para recorrer su rostro hasta llegar a su oído.

-Ya sé que estás despierto, tu respiración y el calor de tu rostro te delatan.-Susurró suavemente.

Harry hizo lo que pudo para incorporarse ya que seguía completamente atado. Decidió no responder ni mantener contacto visual alguno.

-Ha llegado tu oportunidad para pedir perdón.-El tono de voz de la bruja había cambiado bruscamente.- De vivir leal o morir traidor. El Señor de las Tinieblas te está esperando.

Harry respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la perspectiva de morir de esa manera, como un simple prisionero. Pero por sobre todo, le molestaba morir en un cuerpo e identidad ajenos, sin además, tener la oportunidad de decir un sincero "adiós".

Acto seguido, dos mortífagos que no pudo reconocer porque llevaban máscaras, lo sujetaron por ambos costados, firmemente y lo arrastraron hasta su posible tumba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Acaba de amanecer en el castillo de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos seguían durmiendo. Todos, salvo su directora y otros cinco alumnos que se preparaban para abandonar el castillo rumbo a la mansión Malfoy. Deseaban desesperadamente llegar a tiempo. Sentían un enorme terror. Terror a que el mal venciera y eliminara el mundo que había sido su hogar. Terror a perder a los seres queridos, terror a perderse ellos mismos, terror a la muerte despiadada y prematura.

Todo eso y más revoloteaba sin cesar en las mentes de Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny mientras esperaban que llegaran Tonks, Lupin, Ojo loco Moody y todos los que pudieran ayudar.

No se trataba sólo de salvar a Harry y todos recordaron la profecía.

Luego, una tormenta estalló. En el cielo, los débiles rayos del sol habían sido cubiertos por espesas nubes grises que comenzaron a liberar fuertes gotas de lluvia. Ya no había un somnoliento silencio, el sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra los grandes ventanales había inundado el ambiente. De vez en cuanto, potentes rayos iluminaban el castillo que mantenía débilmente encendidas sus antorchas a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Ron se alarmó bastante, tomaba aquello como una señal pero no quería creerlo por lo que ni siquiera se atrevió a confesarlo en voz alta.

Luna se dedicaba a vigilar a cierta castaña que la tenía bastante preocupada porque sabía que se estaba muriendo de angustia al dejar tan preciado tiempo pasar. Nunca se lo había dicho directamente pero Luna podía darse cuenta cuan grande era su amor por Harry, lo mucho que le dolería perderlo y las ganas que Hermione tenía de salir corriendo hacia donde Voldemort lo tenía prisionero solo para verlo.

En cambio, Ginny estaba especialmente nerviosa. Afortunadamente, ese pequeño detalle solo lo pudo notar el verdadero Draco que en toda la mañana no había podido dejar de mirarla ni de pensar en ella. La pelirroja dirigió una tímida mirada hacia el resto del grupo hasta llegar al Slytherin y le sonrió. Lenta e imperceptiblemente, la hermana de Ron, cambió de posición y acercó su mano hasta rozar la de Malfoy. Fue como si un rayo los alcanzara y se estremecieron ante el contacto. El antes ojigris no dudó, con un rápido movimiento capturó la mano que le ofrecía Ginny y le transmitió todo su cariño y confianza.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Qué tenemos aquí! Pero si es el mismísimo Draco Maloy en persona que tiene el honor de visitarnos.-Siseó Voldemort- No lo tenía previsto pero tengo un pequeño regalo de bienvenida para ti¡_Crucio!_

Harry sintió el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, la rabia que estaba liberando Voldemort con su ataque y el placer que le producía poder finalmente torturar al que él pensaba era Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor, no le concedió ni siquiera un gemido y unos segundos después el hechizo se desvaneció.

-Vaya vaya, el mocoso de Lucius se ha hecho más fuerte este último tiempo.-Exclamó un mortífago que Harry no conocía.

-Podría sernos útil si prueba no ser un debilucho como el resto de su familia.-Reflexionó Algatha.

-No tan rápido querida, todavía nos queda un largo camino por delante.-Replicó Voldemort maliciosamente.- _¡Crucio!_

La maldición imperdonable tomó desprevenido al Gryffindor por lo que esta vez le fue mucho más difícil resistirse y tratar de canalizar su dolor. Inconcientemente, lanzó un grito y se maldijo por satisfacer a su enemigo.

-Así está mejor. Esta casa esta acostumbrada a llenarse de los gritos de mis víctimas.-Mencionó con orgullo contenido El que no debe ser nombrado.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sufrido Malfoy, todo lo que le había contado sobre lo que Voldemort había causado en su familia. Harry se imaginó a una pálida Narcisa, suplicando por la vida de su esposo e hijo, sola, a merced de Voldemort en la enorme mansión. Incluso, el Gryffindor pensó en los castigos que podría haber recibido Lucius por sus errores y faltas hacia el Señor Oscuro. Harry admitía que el padre de Draco era un ser despiadado, que no dudaba en actuar de la misma forma pero ningún ser humano merecía aquel trato.

Súbitamente, Voldemort dejó de aplicarle el _Crucio _ya atacó rápidamente con otra táctica.

-Supongo que tienes curiosidad. Hablamos del tema antes de traicionarme pero no tuve la oportunidad- El asesino de los padres de Harry hizo una pequeña pausa para disfrutar el momento-de mostrártelo.

Un rayo de color violeta penetró en la mente de Harry, transmitiéndole diversas imágenes de los padres de Draco. Algunas eran de cuando el Slytherin era tan solo un bebé y otras databan de hacía tan solo unos meses.

-¡Basta!-Gritó con todas su fuerzas Harry que no podía aguantarlo.

-¿Sintiéndote melancólico, Malfoy?-Se burló uno de los mortífagos que lo habían sacado a rastras del sótano.

-Podrías haberlo evitado y lo sabes.-Agregó Algatha que había estado observando la escena con interés.

-¡Mentira¡Hice todo el trabajo y la mataron de todas formas!-Protestó con rabia Harry y hablando en primera persona ya que nadie en la habitación conocía su verdadera identidad.

-No te atreviste a matar al vejete, eso es ser débil de mente y yo no lo tolero.-Declaró autoritariamente Voldemort.

-Nadie tiene derecho a reclamarme nada porque el plan de todas maneras funcionó.-Respondió ácidamente el Gryffindor.

-¡¿Osas contradecirme?! Parece que no ha sido suficiente. _¡Crucio¡Crucio¡Crucio!_

Harry se retorcía de dolor en el frío suelo, el sufrimiento era insoportable y comenzó a convencerse de que no escaparía esta vez. Este sería su último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, si es que se lo podía otorgar aquel nombre. Imágenes de su vida comenzaron a desfilar por su mente, especialmente los momentos más felices que había tenido.

-Espero que esto te haya hecho recapacitar. La verdad es que necesito más seguidores y has demostrado no ser tan débil y estúpido como tu padre-Harry realizó una mueca- Esta es la única oportunidad que te voy a dar…

-Te conviene aceptarla, Draco. Seríamos un gran equipo.-Le aconsejó Algatha luego de guiñarle un ojo.

Harry bufó para si mismo.

-Una nueva era en la historia de la magia. La era de las artes oscuras, el Señor de la Tinieblas y sus mortífagos. Suena hermoso.-Soltó Meter Pettigrew con ojos soñadores.

-Nada mal colagusano pero esa espléndida declaración me correspondía a mí.-Le reprochó Voldemort y acto seguido, le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza para recordarle quien era la mente siniestra.

-Sí, mi señor.-Murmuró claramente ofendido el animago que se fue a sentar en un rincón.

-Como iba diciendo…Draco Malfoy-Voldemort utilizó un tono más siniestro de lo común- ¿Te arrepientes de tus actos para unirte a mi causa y serme fiel para el resto de tu vida?

-Nunca, primero muerto-Escupió sin vacilar Harry.

-Muy bien-Dijo Voldemort sin inmutarse-Deseo concedido. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo de luz verde se dirigió directamente hacia Harry quien se preparó para dejar de vivir. Cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él para cubrirlo del hechizo.

_-¡Protego!_

El hechizo alcanzó un viejo sillón polvoriento, sin causar más daños.

Harry aturdido, sintió como Hermione que le había salvado la vida, se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse al instante ya que a la tormenta del momento, se le unió una lluvia de hechizos y rayos de colores en todas las direcciones.

¡Habían venido a salvarlo! Harry no podía contener la alegría y la emoción pero que tuvo que tratar de guardar para más tarde ya que estaban en medio de una terrible batalla. ¿Era su deber ahora derrotar al mago tenebroso más temido? Así parecía…

Hizo ademán de incorporarse e ir a recuperar su varita que estaba en posesión de colagusano pero la castaña lo detuvo, sujetando su mano firmemente.

-Harry ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-Le preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente.

-¿Harry¿Tú…?-Hermione asintió. Para el Gryffindor aquello explicaba y cambiaba muchas cosas pero en ese momento no había tiempo-Yo, debo enfrentarlo.

La castaña sabía que tenía que hacerlo, era su destino, el de la profecía pero eran tan jóvenes, no querían morir, no quería perderlo. Le aterraba la idea de volverse a encontrar sola, herida, pero a la vez sabía que el infierno en el que habían estado viviendo debía terminar también.

-Cuídate, por lo que más quieras, Harry.-La Gryffindor le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquila, esta vez Voldemort tiene que pelear contra dos Harry Potter.-agregó firmemente el Slytherin que se les acaba de unir.

-¿Seguro que haces lo correcto?-Preguntó el antes ojiverde.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué opción me queda? Sólo me queda seguir las órdenes del vejete.-Dijo seriamente el antes rubio.

-¿Qué¿Acaso Dumbledore está implicado en esto?-Preguntó el Gryffindor bastante sorprendido.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_-Gritó Hermione antes de que Algatha les lanzara un hechizo-¡Harry no hay tiempo para explicaciones, hablaremos cuando esto haya terminado!

Voldemort se acercaba con paso firme hacia ellos. Hermione se enfrascó en una lucha contra Viktor Krum, la castaña aprovecharía para descargar toda su rabia acumulada.

Draco y Harry asintieron. El Slytherin le entregó a Harry su varita que había logrado recuperar durante la confusión. El antes ojiverde escuchó algo parecido a "Creo que se te olvidaba algo importante, Potter."

-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es un dos por uno!-Se exclamó Voldemort con rabia y emoción contenidas.-Al parecer después de tanta insolencia el dúo dinámico se ha quedado mudo.

Ambos trataron de hacer caso omiso a las provocaciones de Voldemort por lo que empuñaron aún más fuerte sus varitas.

-Hagamos esto rápido y lo menos doloroso posible.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.-Respondió el Slytherin.

-_¡Avada Ke…!_

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_Gritaron el rubio y el pelinegro al unísono.

El impacto del hechizo propulso a Voldemort por los aires, entre varios hechizos que no lo alcanzaron mientras su varita yacía en el rincón opuesto de la habitación. El Señor de las Tinieblas, logró convocar mentalmente a su varita, recuperándola instantáneamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen par de traidores a la sangre? _¡Crucio!_

Gracias a sus increíbles reflejos de buscador, Harry evitó que la maldición alcanzara a Malfoy, quien a su vez contra atacó con otro hechizo. Ambos estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo, sus mentes estaban conectadas y Voldemort tuvo que esforzarse bastante en un combate en el cual ya no tenía clara ventaja.

_-¡Reducto!-_Gritó Harry, tratando de aguantar el punzante dolor de su pierna derecha.

_-¡Sectusempra!-_Lo siguió Malfoy quien tenía un par de costillas rotas.

Los dos rayos impactaron directamente en el mago más temido de todos, causando efectos devastadores en él. Voldemort había nuevamente perdido su varita, la cual había rodado lejos y ahora se encontraba a los pies de colagusano. Éste en un acto de valentía la recogió, mirando con odio a su amo. Con un gesto decidido que no era propio de él, le entregó la varita a Harry quien no sabía muy bien que hacer con ella.

-Rómpela, Harry. Destrúyela, es nuestra única oportunidad.-Le indicó el Slytherin.

Voldemort, que todavía estaba conciente, escuchó como Harry Potter trataba de "Harry" a Draco Malfoy y comenzó a comprenderlo. Dumbledore después de todo había dejado un plan B y él, Lord Voldemort, había sido engañado, cegado por el orgullo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como algo se desgarraba de su alma. Se sentía muy débil y a su alma le costaba aferrarse a su cuerpo. Lentamente, ante sus ojos, Harry y Draco le lanzaron al piso los fragmentos de su varita antes de reducirla a un montón de polvo.

El Gryffindor, esperó a que el "alma" de Voldemort se desprendiera del cuerpo destrozado en el que se encontraba. Sería más fácil destruirlo, sin usar una maldición imperdonable.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-¡Protego!-_Gritó Luna Lovegood antes que el rayo verde alcanzara a Ron.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, yo…este…eeehh-Balbuceó el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Ronald, es muy simple, es sólo una palabra.-Le dijo suavemente la rubia.

-Eeeeh, bueno, yo-Luna lo miraba expectante-Gracias.

-No hay por qué.-Le respondió sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-Preguntó Ron desviando su mirada de la de Luna.

-Tratando de ayudarle a Hermione con su brazo.

-¿Es muy grave?

-No, Herm es muy fuerte, sanará en un dos por tres.

Los interrumpió una luz cegadora que los aturdió por varios minutos, seguida de un silencio expectante. De entre una gran nube que no dejaba ver a nadie, salieron Draco y Harry, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Todos corrieron a ayudarlos porque eso era lo que más importaba ahora, Voldemort no los molestaría nunca jamás.

-Lupin, usted debería llevar al señor Potter y Ojo Loco al señor Malfoy.-Anunció rápidamente McGonagall-Bueno, a decir verdad, Potter en realidad es Malfoy y Malfoy Potter así que…

-No-Susurró como pudo el Slytherin.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Hemos vuelto.

-¿Quieren decir que…?-Intentó la castaña con emoción contenida.

-Cada uno ha vuelto a su cuerpo.-Concluyeron ambos antes de desmayarse.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por todo el mundo mágico había corrido rápidamente la noticia de la caída del Señor Oscuro y la hazaña de Harry Potter junto con Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts estaba especialmente conmocionado ya que sus dos héroes volvían esa misma tarde. McGonagall no había podido evitar que se organizara una enorme y espléndida fiesta, incluso ella misma estaba muy entusiasmada. Al parecer, la felicidad había vuelto a llenar el corazón de todos.

-Te ves hermosa, Hermione.-Le dijo suavemente Harry cuando la recibió a los pies de la escalera para el baile de aquella noche.

-Gracias, Harry. Tú también te ves muy bien.-Respondió ruborizándose.

-¿Estás segura que a Ron no le molesta que bailes más de una pieza conmigo?-Preguntó un poco nervioso el ojiverde.

-Ningún problema, aunque no lo quiera admitir, Luna baila muy bien. Además, ella ya le robó el corazón, solamente falta que este Weasley distraído y con poco tacto se dé cuenta.-Hermione radiante y nada en el mundo le arruinaría la noche.

-Veo que el hurón no solo ha recuperado su cuerpo, sino que también parte de su ego, orgullo y…-Harry se detuvo al ver la mirada divertida que le entregaba la castaña.- ¡¿Qué?!

-Malfoy es Malfoy.-Respondió divertida.-No me digas nada, yo ya aprendí la lección. Al parecer te haría bien otro cambio de cuerpo con él porque a ti te falta pulir la lección.

-No es necesario, espero que Dumbledore no nos haya hechizado más luego de su muerte, ese plan para que Draco y yo nos uniéramos y derrotásemos a Voldemort era bastante arriesgado.-Reclamó Harry tratando de parecer ofendido.

-A mí me parece que ha dado un espléndido resultado.-Opinó la Gryffindor.

-Sí, pero eso no impide que Draco sea ahora un angelito. ¡Mira como le coquetea a Ginny!

-Harry…-Hermione había aprendido como traer al ojiverde a la realidad cuando estaba nervioso por algo.-No me invitaste al baile para contarme lo grandes amigos que son Malfoy y tú ahora ¿no?

-Eeeh, bueno, este, tienes toda la razón. Soy un idiota.

-Ahí está mejor. Pero un idiota lindo por cierto.-Agregó Hermione.

-¿Sabes qué logró ese cambio de cuerpos también?-Harry había dejado de bromear.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me enseñó a valorar algo muy importante que siempre tuve a mi lado, que no supe cuidar ni aprovechar. Pero ahora se me da esa oportunidad para remediarlo.

-¿Y eso es?-Preguntó emocionada y con ojos brillosos la castaña.

-Mis aptitudes naturales para… ¡Al diablo!-Harry no pudo esperar ni un segundo más y juntó sus labios con los de Hermione, regalándole un tímido pero hermoso beso.

-Mmm, esta faceta tuya me gusta.-Dijo Hermione una vez que se separaron.

-¿Qué comience la velada entonces?-Invitó el pelinegro.

-Que nunca termine.-Deseo la castaña aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Harry Potter.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Tom, volvemos a encontrarnos. Curioso que sea el día de tu juicio final ante el Tribunal de la Muerte para Magos Tenebrosos.-Dijo suavemente Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort o lo que quedaba de él soltó un gruñido.

-Supongo que tu caso será rápido y simple. Veamos¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones? Culpable, culpable, culpable y archi culpable. ¿Alguna objeción?-Preguntó el antiguo director de Hogwarts.-Ninguna, muy bien. Caso cerrado.

-¿Para qué lo hiciste?-Lo desafió Voldemort.

-Para salvar a Harry y para demostrarte el potencial del señor Malfoy que tú nunca supiste ver.-Respondió simplemente Dumbledore.

-Siempre adelantándote a mis planes.-Gruñó Voldemort.

-Aunque basta y sobra con un Harry Potter para derrotarte, yo sólo, digamos que aceleré el proceso.-Confesó Dumbledore.

**º0o Fin o0º**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos! Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia, la primera que subí a FanFiction. Espero que les haya gustado tanto o más como a mí me gustó escribirla. Es la primera, no es perfecta y sé que seguramente habré dejado muchas cosas que desear pero lo hice lo mejor que pude y bueno como dicen, uno aprende de sus errores ¿no? Muchas gracias por leer nuevamente, por sus maravillosos reviews y espero que este final les haya gustado. Yo quedé muy satisfecha con él. Sin aburrirlos más, me despido y nos leemos en el otro fic que tengo pendiente, en los que ya terminé pero si están interesados en leer bienvenido sea, o en alguna otra historia que se me venga a la mente más tarde. 

Muchisimas gracias nuevamente!

Un beso,

Cam-tz


End file.
